


Coffee Cups & Comic Books

by Jocosely_Fuccy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Assault, Barista Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Gay Thoughts, Superhero Dean Winchester, Superhero Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Unwanted Advances, Wet Dream, comic book au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Fuccy/pseuds/Jocosely_Fuccy
Summary: While working at a coffee shop, Dean and his close friend have an encounter with one of the cutest omegas around, an artist named Castiel who winds up putting them in a super hero comic book he's creating. But when the two alphas begin pining after the same guy, will it put a strain on their friendship? Will their superhero counterparts be able to maintain a working professional and romantic relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are those assholes? I stuck my neck out for them to get this job, the least they could fucking do is show up on time! Gabe will _kill me_ if I’m opening by myself cause of them.” A lone alpha stood outside a coffee shop named _State of Bean_ , waiting for the Winchesters to show up for their first day of work. Of course, they were almost five minutes late, and it was very likely Dean’s fault. Because when the both of them are running late, what are the chances Sam is the one that put them behind schedule? Finally the sleek 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up in front of the shop, Sam stepping out of the vehicle immediately, and Dean attempting to do the same. “No street parking for employees, Dean. Park in the lot two doors down.” Scolded the alpha, pointing in the direction of where he needed to park Baby.

“Sorry about being late, Nico.” Sam cringed, knowing he was probably really annoyed with them.

“It was Dean’s fault wasn’t it?” Nico fired back, not even reacting to the apology the taller alpha was giving him since he had the sneaking suspicion he didn’t even need to be apologizing. Sam gave a telling nod to the question since he felt kinda bad ratting out on his brother to their friend and now supervisor at work. “Of course. All is forgiven, Samsquatch. You’re not in trouble here, Mr. Green eyes is.” He sighed, putting his key in the door and yanking it open so they could get started with the morning at a not so bright and early 4:36 am, thanks to Dean. He quickly listed off the basics for getting things started, big things mainly being getting tea and coffee brewed since it took the most time out of anything.

“What’d I miss?” Dean walks in with a smile, hoping Nico isn’t too upset with him for being late. 

“You’d know if you had shown up on time to the job I literally had to _beg_ for you to get. You have the privilege of wiping down all the tables and sweeping before open, I’m gonna help Sam, and then set up the register. Capisce?” Dark blue eyes stared back at Dean, clearly not in the mood for his signature charm.

“Loud and clear, Boss.” He groaned, shuffling to the back to find the broom and dustpan while Sam began brewing every caffeinated liquid in existence. After about twenty minutes, the coffee shop was almost ready to open. Nico flipped on the last of the lights and grabbed each of the brothers an apron, and one for himself. 

“Here are your name tags, we usually leave them at the register for each shift, but I already drew them up for you.” He tossed one to each of the Winchesters, same with the aprons. 

“Thanks again for getting us this gig, Nico. It means a lot,” Sam at least tried showing he was grateful to his friend, for helping prevent them from losing their apartment from not having money to pay rent. 

“Don’t mention it, Winchester. Also, gather around for the morning shift tradition of free espresso shots!” He called out to Dean who was finishing up in the dining room. The three alphas did a quick cheers with tiny shot cups and downed the magical dark liquid. 

“Thank God for that stuff, huh?” Dean grinned, finally feeling a bit more awake for the big day. 

“Yeah, it’s preventing me from kicking your ass, so it is pretty great!” Nico laughed, wearing his first smile of the day, his smokey lavender hair shining under the lighting of the dining room as he went to turn on the open sign and unlock the door. 

“I understand what you see in him now, Dean.” Sam laughed, patting Dean on the back.

“Not dating!” Dean and Nico retorted simultaneously, though they have had sex, and still do on occasion, the two alphas decided they were not meant for a romantic entanglement with one another. 

“So, I’ll show you the last few things you’ll need to know for this job before it gets crazy. Guides behind the counter with all the recipes show you how to make everything, it’s pretty easy since you really get the same four or five drinks ordered all day long.” He explained, knowing that even Dean couldn’t mess this up too badly, then told them how to punch things into the register. After giving them a brief tour of the pastry case, they were all trained up as they could be without actually tending to customers. Most of the day went by smoothly, no one really made any big mistakes, everyone that came in was pretty nice, nothing really went wrong. They were each even able to take home fifteen bucks in tips, which wasn’t terrible for one shift. 

“How’d the newbies do today?” Gabriel asked upon his arrival, waving to the Winchesters that were catching up on dishes before they left.

“Aside from being a few minutes late, they actually kicked ass. I was sure Sam would do alright, but even Dean didn’t mess much up!” Nico laughed, telling his Manager how the day went.

“Glad to hear it, I figured you wouldn’t send me any bad eggs. But be sure to tell Dean he can’t have _that_ written on his name tag, even if it is true. 

“Huh?” Dean looked down at his name tag, not having occurred to him that he wasn’t the one to write it out earlier. He saw _Bubble Butt_ written in blue marker on his name tag, glaring at the purple haired alpha for the transgression. 

“Don’t forget you get a free drink every time you work, anything from plain coffee to the fancier stuff if you want. And before you say you’ll stick to black coffee, you do need to know how things taste so you can help people at the register.” He informed them, rather pointedly looking at Dean with the latter half of his statement. The Winchesters scoped out the menu, a list of drinks all named after philosophers that Gabriel deemed funny after deciding to name the coffee shop after a pun about the “state of being” that Nico groaned about every chance he got. After making himself an iced Socrates, which was a dirty chai with vanilla, he took his leave, waving a farewell to his favorite regulars and his new coworkers. “See you losers tomorrow!”

======================================

A few weeks had gone by, Sam had settled into his work and school schedule, Dean liked having time out of the apartment, and the free coffee wasn’t a bad perk either! Nico just liked having a few people on shift that were willing to do their share of the work, plus it was nice having the eye candy around. Everything for a while was pretty normal, but one day, something different happened that kind of pulled everyone out of their normal routines…

For the most part, everyone that came in to the coffee shop was a regular, people that worked nearby, students, teachers, etc. It wasn’t often a memorable new patron came in, but all it took was one pair of pretty blue eyes and messy black hair to throw a wrench into everything. Nico was at the register and refilling the pastry case when the bell on the front door rang as it normally did whenever someone walked in, but with Dean cleaning the cappuccino machine and Nico adjusting scones and danish in the pastry case, no one was able to _smell_ who had come in just yet. 

“Hey, welcome in! Be with you in one second.” The lavender haired alpha smiled in the direction of the door, needing to wipe off his glasses before he’d be able to see anything more than a foot in front of him. After sliding on the black frames, he faced the previously blurred figure in front of him, “What can I get for you tod--” he paused awkwardly at the handsome, stubbly face smiling back at him. 

“I’m actually not sure, I’ve never been in before. I work down the street and decided to stop by and try you guys out. What do you normally recommend?” Icy blue eyes so piercing and vibrant, yet oddly calming peered back at him through thin, wire-framed glasses. Wrapped in a tan trench coat with a tie visible at the opening of the neck, his manner of dress seemed elegant, but goofy and adorable all at once. His scent almost definitively proving him to be an omega, happy swirls of vanilla and roses with light cinnamon undertones.

 _Fuck, how does he look this cute and smell that awesome? He’ll have me popping my knot if I’m not too careful!_ Nico tried fighting back signs of obvious arousal from the customer, wanting to not embarrass himself. “Are you more of a coffee or tea person?” He could do this, just helping someone like they were any other customer, he’d done it thousands of times before.

“I can’t say I have a preference, just something that can keep my awake?” The stranger chuckled with a soft smile, perusing the menu. “This place is cute, I’ve never seen drinks named after philosophers!” 

“Please don’t tell my boss you like the names, it’ll only go to his head.” Nico laughed back, trying to make a little conversation. “Do you care if it’s hot or iced? I can always just make you one of my favorites if that makes it easier.” He suggested, knowing exactly what he’d make if the cute omega agreed.

“Nope, don’t care about temperature, just my ability to remain conscious. That sounds perfect, I’ll take a large of whatever you decide!” He reached into the pocket of the long tan trench coat he was wearing to pull out his wallet. 

“Put it away, man. It’s on the house this time.” Nico smiled, wanting to get brownie points with the blue-eyed beauty in front of him.

“A-Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything.” 

“Don’t sweat it! We get free drinks all the time, we’ll have it out to you in just a second.”

“Thank you. Also, would it be okay if I just kinda hung out here for a while?” He asked shyly, not wanting to impose since he wasn’t paying for anything.

“Totally, there’s a booth back where you can avoid hearing the annoying banter between me and my coworkers.” The alpha chuckled as he turned around to get started on the drink, the messy-haired man taking refuge in a booth not nearly as far away from the bar as Nico would have liked. Getting the drink done was no issue, he just had no idea how he was going to get it to the set of gorgeous blue eyes sitting only about fifteen feet away. “Dean! Can you walk this out to the hot omega over there? I honestly don’t think I can get closer to him again, and I forgot to ask for his name.” Nico whispered, attempting to not be heard by the only other person in the shop.

“What’s up with you? I can almost smell you through your blockers, dude.” Dean took on a questioning look, confused green eyes staring down at the man who was barely an inch shorter than him. Blushing behind his super hipster-looking glasses, the purple haired alpha pointed down to his crotch, his erection very visible even through his apron. To which, his friend busted out laughing, “Aww, are you gonna leave me for some hot omega ass, Nico?” he sneered, taking the drink from his coworker. 

“Walk over there and tell me _you_ don’t nearly lose your shit with all your blood flow directed down south.” He whispered nearly growling at his friend, growing more annoyed with every joke made at his expense. 

Without another word, Dean walked over to the table, still giggling to himself. “Here you go man, he didn’t get your name so I decided to bring this out to you.” He gingerly sat the cup on the table, smiling down at the man who then turned around. 

“Oh, thank you! I’m Castiel by the way.” Flashing a perfect, pearly white smile, every ounce of confidence the alpha had felt as if it melted away in a flash. Sweet, spiced, floral noted flooding his nose, almost instantly summoning forth feelings of arousal.

“Yeah, enjoy!” Dean hurried back behind the counter, floored by his ability to seem like a blithering idiot when a cute guy gave him his name and all he could do was walk away and barely say two words. “Holy shit.” He was almost unable to quietly vocalize to his friend as he wanted to sink behind the bar.

“Yeah, I told you. I can _literally_ smell your hard on, man. What’d he say his name was?” Nico asked, wanted to know the name of the omega that could send him into a frenzy with a smile.

“Castiel.” His green eyes light up his entire face as the name passed his lips. Once again, the bell rang, indicating someone had come in.

“Why do you guys look like you’re hiding behind the counter?” Sam peered back, having come in to take over for the night shift. With a hushed explanation the two alphas detailed the interactions with the omega named Castiel, the younger Winchester having a similar laugh to what Dean had originally given Nico. “Didn’t think you’d go for the nerdy type, Dean.”

“It was the eyes, and the smell, and the smile…” He stared down at the floor, actually having to contemplate someone’s ability to be _this_ attractive to him. 

“Gabe’s coming in soon, yeah? I’m gonna need to get out of here.” Nico could have been described as panicked, clearly anxious to leave soon.

“You and me both. I’m not gonna be able to get rid of this thing,” Dean gestured at his crotch aggressively, “without some serious work.” 

“Wanna head back to your place after work? I don’t think my hand is gonna cut it either.” Sam looked shocked at Nico’s question, visibly taken aback.

“I thought you guys--” 

“Cram it, Sammy. You know this is a convenience thing.” His brother interrupted, getting tired of having to explain the casual nature of his relationship to the purple haired alpha. Most of the time two alphas had sex, it was in the context of fetish porn, as it was seen as taboo for them to have relationships with anyone other than betas or omegas. After seeing Gabe walk up to the cafe, Dean and Nico swiftly removed their aprons, clocking out and rushing out of the shop. At some point, the brunet had grabbed his friend’s hand as they rushed out, barely able to gesture to their boss as they ran by. 

“What’s up with those two?” Gabriel stopped in his tracks, watching as they rounded the corner to get to the parking lot and jump into the Impala. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes, “Fucking alphas, I swear.” he sighed as he entered the shop. 

The pair of alphas wasn’t planning on wasting their time, they made a new record with how quickly Dean got them back to his apartment. Nico was practically taking off his shirt before they even got inside he was so ready to get down to business. He threw his bag on the floor, heading straight for the Winchester’s only bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth to wipe himself down. 

“So, usual method for deciding who’s on top?” Dean laughed as he took off his jacket, referencing the game of rock, paper, scissors they normally play to figure out who’d be railing whom. 

"Nah, I took top bunk last time, so I'll concede so long as you're ready to make me cum, Winchester. Now wipe off your blockers so we can get down to this." He tossed Dean the same washcloth, standing in the doorway completely naked already. Despite being a bit younger than his friend, they were about the same height, both with broad shoulders and jaw lines that were designed to break your heart. Nico also had a hairier chest, nearly black hair spread evenly across the defined, pale pectoral muscles. Jet black pubic hair framed the alpha's still erect cock, an easy hint to his natural hair color that he'd abandoned years ago. 

"You're no fun." Dean pouted, wiping his lightly tanned skin clean of the chemical spray neutralizing his natural scent that alphas were required to wear at their place of work. He was already down to his boxers, still clearly pitching a tent in the loose fabric. Cloth gliding across his musculature, he made sure his signature aroma that Nico enjoyed so much was not going to be covered at all.

"Everyone knows you always throw scissors. My occasional losses are a courtesy to you so that I don't permanently ruin your ass." Nico cajoled his friend with a laugh, and breathed in the scent of bourbon, pine trees, and leather jackets that was Dean's natural musk. It wasn't anything like Castiel's scent, but it was definitely helping him. 

"Oh shut it, Del Rossi. Just for that I won't go easy on you!" He boasted, walking over to the other alpha and embracing him with a tight kiss. The scent of campfires, petrichor, and a more traditional manly musk teased his nostrils as he pulled him in and they made their way to Dean's bedroom. 

Their unique aromas had become comforting to one another since this whole arrangement started just after the Winchesters had moved so Sam could attend Stanford. After climbing into bed, Dean reached for the bottle of synthetic slick on his nightstand, smearing some on his throbbing girth before using it to tease Nico's hole. Once the alpha with amethyst hair was grunting and easily taking a second finger, he pulled away and positioned his cock to slowly enter the lubed ass. Keening as the head penetrated him, he pulled the other alpha in for a harsh, animalistic kiss, biting Dean's bottom lip as the thick shaft pumped into him. 

"You knot me, I'm kicking your ass." Nico laughed, starting to fuck himself as he draped his arms around his friend's neck. Deam scoffed in response, aiming his tip to repeatedly jab the prostate hidden inside the deep warmth of his current partner. Nuzzling into the neck of his lover, the green-eyed alpha nipped at the neck in front of him as he pounded away at his hole. Being railed into a world of pure nirvana, dark blue eyes were squeezed shut as the alpha tensed up, arching his back into the bed. Unable to fight the urge, Nico let go of his partner and dragged his nails down the alpha’s upper body. Grunts and growls filled the air, Nico started to jerk himself off because he craved release so intensely, wanting to escape the thought of the adorable omega that put them in this situation in the first place. Neither of them blamed one another for it, but they were both thinking if the same infinite, sapphire pools that were Castiel's eyes. Trying to picture the omega moaning as he was knotted and filled with cum, it was everything both of the alphas wanted in that moment. Having each other was at least not a terrible substitute, a warm body, a big cock, understanding what the other person wants without thinking, it was enough that it helped them through times like this. Their respective knots emerged around the same time, the top trying to make sure he didn't slide in too deep where they'd be locked together after the session.

"Fuck, I'm gonna blow!" Nico shuddered as he fucked his own hand, massaging his aching knot until he was shooting thick ropes on himself and Dean as his prostate was hammered at by the alpha's large cock. The warm vice around his own member was just enough to send him over the edge, pumping a hot flood of cum into the tight ass as Nico threw his head back while his own orgasm subsided.

"Hard to believe an omega did that to _both_ of us." Dean commented as they sat there huffing, trying to recover from the waves of pleasure. He politely pulled out of his friend and laid down beside him, knowing it was probably getting uncomfortable at that point. 

"Yeah, everything about how hot that guy was is just unfair. Hot omega ass aside, pizza or chinese?" Nico asked, getting out of the bed so he could venture to find his phone and his pants so the two alphas could compete their typical hook up ritual. After sex, they'd order take out, relax, drink beer, and watch TV. 

"Ooo, pizza sounds great right now!" Dean replied, happy with the system they had cultivated for their non traditional relationship. Plus, when would Dean Winchester ever turn down food?

"Can you text Sammy and ask if he wants anything for when he gets home?" Nico requested, not wanting his other friend to feel left out since he was currently at work. Dean nodded and tried finding his own phone, unsure of what room he took his pants off in. Hopefully the relaxed hang out session would calm their nerves more so that the sweet image of Casitel wouldn't be so bothersome later that night. But one thing wasn't even crossing their minds, they were hot for the same guy, and they were both under the impression they may have even seen the last of him. Little did they know, they couldn't be more wrong.


	2. The Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite baristas finally ask Castiel what he's up to with all the drawing he's doing, but will they be okay being the subjects of his new work of art? With the added fun of a silly misunderstanding, the omega feels like he's ready to die!

State of Bean didn’t close until nine, and Castiel decided to camp out at that booth until about thirty minutes before. Sam had waved goodbye when he packed up his stuff and left, happy he was courteous enough to not stick around until close. The omega had decided to walk home that night, luckily he was only four blocks away and knew the area fairly well at this point. He happily strolled along home, a wide grin across his stubbly face, you’d think he was a giddy school boy or something. He approached his building and ran upstairs, and practically burst through the door to his apartment. 

“What’s got you all goofy looking?” His redheaded roommate asked, currently sitting on her laptop in the living room.

“I found a new coffee shop I think I’m gonna frequent from now on.” He blushed a bit at her almost accusatory tone for his expression. He took off his shoes, his coat, and sat his things down as he went to go sit beside her. 

“Really? Is that all? You haven’t beamed like this in years. You can’t lie to me, bitch, I can smell your happiness from here.” She scoffed, very aware there must be layers to what’s going on, or he was outright lying to her. 

“There are really cute guys working there, all of which are really sweet, and taller than me. I even got a free drink! Also, they kind of sparked an idea for a new comic I’ve been wanting to write for a while now. It’s been a really good day, Charlie!” Castiel nearly giggled, sinking back into the couch so hard his glasses came close to falling off. 

“Cute boys, free coffee, and it cured your writer’s block?” Charlie’s tone of voice very much showcasing a fair amount of incredulity. “Are you sure you didn’t just imagine this place, Cas?” 

“Shut it, assbutt! I’m being serious! This super sweet guy with blue eyes and lavender hair helped pick a drink out for me and gave it to me for free, this other guy with beautiful green eyes and freckles came and walked it over to me, and the guy that was there when I was leaving was _at least_ six foot three.” He sighed in sexual frustration, wanting to bury his embarrassment into the pillow. 

“So, hottie baristas aside, what was the idea you had for that comic?” Charlie inquired, knowing her roommate had been in an unfortunate creative slump the last month or so.

“It’s just a bunch of rough sketches for right now, but here’s the idea for it.” He pulled out the notebook he was sketching in for most of the day at the coffee shop. 

“Holy shit, Cas! This is really good, did you basically just draw the guys from the coffee shop? Cause these three look like who you just described.” 

“Kinda? I took a few artistic liberties, but for the most part, yeah that’s them.”

“Are you sure they aren’t some knot head assholes? Cause these guys all read as alphas from their looks.” She pointed out, hoping he wasn’t getting his hopes up for some guy that may just turn out to be a dick.

“I didn’t smell anything on any of them, and I wasn’t wearing blockers today, usually alphas stare when they can smell me, or they do some stupid alpha posturing. I think they all might be betas?” Castiel reasoned, trying to not think of any of these guys as being that way since they were so kind. No way they could be alphas, free coffee without someone acting like they retain the right to gab his ass? No way an alpha was involved. 

“They make blockers for alphas too, dude. It also is possible maybe they are just decent guys, even if they are alphas.”

“Regardless, I think green eyes and purple hair are dating, so there may not even be a point in thinking about it. I saw them holding hands as they ran out of work this afternoon.” He pouted briefly, feeling sorry for himself.

“They could just be friends not putting much stock in toxic masculinity? Calm down, dude. Besides, the only way you can know for sure is by going back there and getting your flirt on.” Charlie waggled her eyebrows at the omega, knowing at the very least he’d go back there because it was a place to get away.

“You’re right, I can grab something quick before work and then hang out after I’m off, I’m working a short day tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit, Cassie!” She cheered, happy he was able to see on the brighter side of things.

=============================================

Friday was going to be a busy day at the coffee shop, so Nico wanted to get there early to get started on everything they’d need. But he made the mistake of spending the night at the Winchesters’ apartment and had to rely on Dean to get to work on time since his car was still in the lot at work. After struggling to get the other alpha out of bed, they barely made it to work on time. 

“Most guys don’t kick you out of your own bed after you have sex with them.” Dean grumbled, passive aggressively informing his friend of the social conventions behind hooking up with someone. 

"Most guys also wake up on time for work without having to be babysat by a hook up that's also technically their superior at work." Nico replied, about as sassy as he could manage with having just woken up and getting ready for work. "Now, let's get started. I'm thinking two espresso shots for each of us this morning before we murder each other?" He offered with a sincere smile, hiding the theoretical bloodlust from the rest of the world. 

"Ugh. Yes please, I may not be able to survive without any caffeine." Dean begged, knowing exactly what he needed to do by now. He loaded the espresso machine, started brewing coffee and tea, then wiping tables and sweeping while Nico took care of everything else. Amazingly enough, the two alphas go it done in record time, leaving them plenty of time to caffeinate before they had to unlock the door. They clinked their double shot cups together as a form of cheers before shooting back the powerful, dark liquid. 

"Christ, I needed that so bad. You suck at sharing a bed by the way, you kept pulling me into cuddle and then would basically kick me out of the bed, only to grumble when I backed away." The lavender haired alpha griped, not having slept very well the night before due to his bunk mate.

"Sorry, you were making me too hot, and your chest hair kept tickling me!" Dean whined, like it was his fault for needing to shift in the bed constantly throughout the night. A vaguely terrified look crept across his face as he made a sudden realization, "Shit, I didn't shave _or_ remember to put on my blockers!"

Nico supplied a small metallic canister from below the register and tossed it to his friend. "We have some at the register, Gabe decided since he requires the alphas to wear them he might as well have a reserve on hand."

"Thank God!" Dean sprayed himself down with the neutralizing mist, rendering his scent completely unnoticeable according to Nico. They unlocked the door and flipped the open sign on, now it was just a matter of waiting for the day to pick up, but these two were waiting for the return of a certain blue eyed omega. Despite having a fairly steady day when only two people were working, the day seemed to drag on. But some time just around eleven in the morning, a familiar scent waltzed through the door, the alphas once again fighting the urge to react. 

"Hey! Long time no see!" Castiel joked with the most adorable smile to Dean who was currently at the register, blue eyes once again penetrating all of his defenses. 

"Hey! It was Cas--something, right? Shit, I'm sorry. I'm terrible with names." Dean winced, feeling awkward for not remembering the unique moniker. 

"Castiel, I know it's weird, but a lot of people just call me Cas anyway." He laughed at the fumbling alpha in an endearing manner that no one was offended by. 

"I think it's a cool name, more original than mine, I'm Dean by the way." The alpha nodded as means of an introduction, not wanting to shake hands when his palms were sweaty with nerves induced by the appearance of the attractive man. 

"Nice to meet you, Dean." The omega smiled back, at this point it was hard to not picture him smiling, it was as if his mouth was stuck in the constant grin.

"What can I get for you today, Castiel?" 

"Hmm, could I please get the Kant, medium, and I'll do that hot today. Please let me pay for this one." He added, not wanting to feel guilty about getting free drinks everytime he comes in. 

"Sure thing, we’ll agree to take your money this time. Didn't like that concoction Nico made for you yesterday? " Dean chuckled, trying to keep up conversation so he could be more tactful than last time where he said two words.

"Oh no, it was delicious! I just wanted something lighter before work today, I'll also probably be coming by again after if you guys aren't sick of me by that point." Castiel laughed at his own comment, trying to sound funny, but also secretly hoped they would affirm that they were indeed not tired of him. 

"That's totally fine, what do you do? I think I heard you mention you work nearby yesterday." Dean followed up, his charisma rebuilding itself over the course of the light conversation, the scent becoming more comforting than arousing.

"I work at the comic shop down the street, and I do a bit of drawing on the side. It’s fun, but the combination at least pays the bills.” He confessed, expression still brimming with happiness. There wasn’t a need to make too much money, as long as he was able to be happy and fed, nothing extravagant was necessary. 

“More interesting that what I get into at work, aside from maybe fighting with this one.” Dean laughed, pointing at Nico who was behind him making the drink the adorable omega had requested.

“Oh Dean, if you like me insulting you so much, all you have to do is say so. I’ll gladly make fun of you all day!” The alpha joked, handing Castiel his drink with a huge smile. “Here ya go, Cas.” 

“Oh, thanks! That was fast.” Cas commented in amazement, even though he was the only one waiting. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like we’re trying to get you out of here quickly or anything. So what kind of drawing do you do? Is that what you were doing here yesterday?” Nico inquired, curious to know more about the customer. 

“Yeah, that was part of it. I mainly do comic style stuff, but if someone has other requests, I try my best to make it work.” He admitted shyly, taking a sip of his drink to hide his face and accidentally fogging up his glasses. “Wow, this tastes amazing!” 

_Fuck, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!_ Dean refrained from biting his lip, Nico sharing in the sentiment. The two alphas just stared for a moment, the omega blinded by the clouded lenses, couldn’t see them clearly gawking at him. The three stood in silence as the fog cleared from the lenses, small giggles coming from the omega from the accidental blocking of his vision. 

“Anyway, I need to head into work, I’m not in for very long today, so I may see you both later. Have a good one!” Castiel waved, exiting the coffee shop, leaving the alphas in silence, small, awkward waves all they could manage. 

“ _Finally_ , I can start breathing through my nose again.” He brushed his purple hair slightly to the side with his hand, sad to see the omega leave, but happy he could stop worrying about making a fool of himself.

“Jeez, he’s got a nice ass too? Is this guy even for real?” Dean whined to himself, hating ho unfair this was after unashamedly checking out Cas’ ass. “Also, was he flirting or was he being nice? He’s seemed to take a liking to this place really quick.”

“It could be that he likes the alpha eye candy between you, Sam, and I. If he can even tell what we are, with us wearing blockers and all.” Nico noted, realizing he may be blissfully unaware of their nature due to the chemicals on their skin that were required by their employer specifically to keep betas and omegas more comfortable in the establishment. 

“How could he not know?” Dean asked, almost sounding offended, and kind of acting like a typical knothead with how he was talking. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and he was mildly upset with himself for how he replied to the offhand comment. He always strived to not fit the stereotype of alpha men always being assholes, feeling entitled to everything around them, taking advantage of every “lesser” beta or omega they wanted to. It was difficult to not pound them to a pulp every time he met someone that fit the bill. 

“Well, for one we aren’t randomly groping him or treating him like a piece of meat? Yeah, we’re kinda eye fucking him, but male omegas have it rough, Dean. Alphas are the reason they have it rough, if he could tell we were alphas, I don’t think he’d come in here unmated and alone.” Nico tried pointing out, male omegas suffered a lot of institutionally ingrained discrimination for their subsex. They were prevented from doing pretty much anything unless they were mated, and even then, alphas had legal control on them after they mated. 

“Okay, that’s--that’s a completely fair point." Confessed the green-eyed alpha, feeling bad for sounding a bit like a douche. Thankfully the next few hours flew by with the help of an upturn in business, the two were kept fairly busy and able to focus on tasks to distract them from their crush. But as business died down they began to wonder when the object of their attraction would return. He'd said he wasn't working for very long today, and he must have some idea of when their shift ends after being there for most of the day yesterday, so he could be walking in any minute now. He may not even be into guys, so Dean and Nico could just be getting bent out of shape for absolutely nothing. It wasn't until close to almost three in the afternoon that cute face walked back into the small coffee shop.

"Hey there, stranger!" Nico greeted Castiel vibrantly, walking over to the register to tend to his new favorite customer, happy he’d adjusted to the sweet scent of the omega.

“Hey, Nico! How’s your day been going?” He asked, a sketchbook and laptop bag at his side, looking around the sparsely populated cafe. 

“Not too bad, it’s been a decent day! How was work for you? You weren’t kidding about having a short day.” He commented, checking the time, realizing it had only been a few hours since he’d seen the pleasing blue eyes in front of him. 

“It wasn’t too bad, I get to work short swing shifts on Friday, just helping out where I’m needed. But I usually just draw at the front counter most of the time.” Castiel shrugged in his trenchcoat, happy for the laid back day he was able to have. 

“You gonna hang out here the rest of the day?” The alpha asked in a friendly manner, hoping the cutie would be up for sticking around. Hoping that their eyes wouldn’t awkwardly meet over stolen glances across the coffee shop. 

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I’ve had an idea I’ve been working on the last few days that I want to sit down and draw out, my roommate won’t let me sit down and wall myself off for that long.” He laughed, knowing Charlie meant well by checking on him so much, but he didn’t really want to deal with that just yet. 

“That makes sense, I suppose. I basically had an impromptu roommate this morning.” Nico took a moment to side-eye Dean who was currently on his break, still annoyed they were almost late this morning. “Need me to make you a drink before you hole up in your booth for the night?” He chuckled, moving his hair out of his eyes. You could tell the color wasn’t natural, but didn’t see any signs of his roots growing in, and the hair looked fairly healthy despite how much he had to bleach it. He kept it shorter on the sides and longer on top, where it got slightly wavy and sometimes spilled over into his field of vision. It almost looked natural on him, in a weird way, even though his eyebrows and stubble peppered across his face told a contradictory tale. 

_Wow, he’s really cute. Do they only hire hot guys here or something?_ Castiel took a moment just to stare, forgetting where he was and that someone had just asked him a question. “Oh, uh. Yes please, I’m happy with whatever you pick out for me again.” He blushed a bit, fumbling in his own awkwardness for a short moment. 

“I think I know just the thing for you, Cas. That’ll be $5.50.” He knew that the omega probably didn’t want his drinks covered every time he came in, so he thought it better to keep those few and far between. As he took the payment he smiled up again at the customer. “I’ll just bring it over to you in a sec.” 

“Thank you.” He retreated back to the little alcove that was his booth, setting up his sketchbook, laptop, and his drawing tablet all spread across the table. Less than two minutes after that, Nico arrived with his drink, an iced beverage in a medium cup with a straw poking out of the top. “What an interesting color, what is it?” He inquired, unsure by the color and appearance of the liquid. 

“Try it first, then I’ll tell you.” He challenged the omega, wanting to hear his opinion on this rather unique drink. Castiel complied, a pleasant, but surprised expression dawning his face as he pulled away from the cup. 

“Oh wow, what is this? I’ve never tasted anything like it before!” 

“It’s a dragonfruit and rose black tea with coconut milk and just a little bit of matcha tossed in for an extra-caffeinated punch. But it’s just called a Descartes on the menu.”

“This is amazing, thank you!” He smiled up at the alpha, how was his face not hurting when he was always smiling like that? 

“Dude, you don’t have to thank me, you paid for it.” Nico giggled, but was happy he enjoyed the drink so much, and decided to leave him alone for a bit to get some drawing done. He bussed the few dirty tables in the dining room, got some sweeping done, performing the duties that always seemed to slip Dean’s mind throughout the day. 

Dean was a little over halfway through his break at this point, he and Nico decided to pull doubles today since Sam had classes that morning and had to study that night too. He was munching away at a pastry and drinking a glass of milk since he didn’t think he could handle anymore coffee for the day. He’d noticed Castiel enter the coffee shop, but he figured he had plenty of time to talk to him later that evening, so het let him be for the time being. He took a bit to think about how much he liked his life, he’d moved out to California with Sam when he started at Stanford to keep an eye on his little brother and just to explore his own possibilities in life. He was incredibly happy, Sam was living it up at school, had a serious girlfriend that was pretty cool, and now they both worked together at a place they actually liked. Dean sat there, a goofy grin on his face, bright green eyes staring out at nothing while lost in his thoughts. Not even a modicum of awareness to world passing by around him until his friend approached his table. 

“Hellooo? Earth to Dean?” Nico waved in front of the other alpha’s face, but apparently he was miles away, because it still took him several seconds to react to the motion.

“Huh? Sorry.” He shook his head, snapping back into reality at the sight of dark blue eyes and purple hair. “What’s up?”

“My turn to take a break, Winchester. Get back to work.” He teased, thinking it was kind of funny how oblivious his friend had been a moment ago. Nico sat down with a croissant and some green liquid. He playfully shooed Dean away from the table so he could get started on his break and put on his blue headphones, the headset wrapping over his head. 

It was something he’d forgotten to add to his list of reasons why he liked his life; the friends he’d made were everything to him. Sam, Nico, Benny, maybe even Castiel at this point, they all kept his life exciting. He just knew he wouldn’t trade any of them for anything, especially with Nico being a great fuck buddy when necessary. With that final thought, he buried himself in what little work there was to do.

After finishing the first actual piece of food he’d had that day, he decided to venture over to Castiel’s booth and see what he was up to. “So, do you mind if I ask what you’re drawing?” He looked over the top of the booth in front of the omega’s putting some distance between them in case he wasn’t comfortable with it.

“Oh, um, I don’t really know, it’s not exactly finished or even thought through just yet…” Cas couldn’t respond fully, obviously embarrassed by the proposition. Out of instinct he even attempted to cover the art with his elbows and sleeves of his coat.

“It’s not like porn or something, is it?” Nico laughed, the artist sinking a bit into his chair. “Oh my God, is it porn?” He furthered, wide-eyed with intrigue as to what he might be drawing. _I’m kinda curious to know what this guy is into now…_

“No! It’s not, I swear! It’s hard to explain, but do you promise not to be weirded out by something?” He almost pouted, wanting to show the barista that he wasn’t some pervert drawing erotic images in the coffee shop.

“Cas, I promise, nothing you could draw is capable of weirding me out unless it’s some next level Junji Ito kinda stuff.” He cackled, happy the cafe was pretty empty so he wasn’t embarrassing himself too much. 

“Wait, you’re familiar with Junji Ito’s work? Scratch that, we can talk about it later. Here, come look at this.” Lifting up his glasses he gestured for Nico to come over and look at the sketches in front of them. He responded with a skeptical look, but still walked over to the other side to see what had Castiel so damn nervous. When he looked at the colored sketches of the characters he was nothing short of flabbergasted, he looked like he’d just done a dry spit take he was so astonished. 

“Are these who I think they are, Castiel?” The alpha asked, staring at a character with a familiar head of lavender hair, another with emerald green eyes and a killer jawline, and a floppy-haired giant. 

“I’m sorry if it’s creepy, I can leave now if--”

“Dude, this is _fucking amazing_ , Cas! These outfits, are they superheroes?” He blatantly interrupted, not caring what he was saying just then. Nico was going full nerd, he couldn’t help it, his eyes were lighting up with excitement. 

“Oh--yeah. They’re a superhero team, the fight crime together…” Castiel admitted shyly, acting like he wanted to disappear in the worn cushions of his seat. 

“You’re an amazing artist, Cas! Is it okay if I show Dean? He’ll lose his shit, this is so cool!” Giddy as a damn kid in a candy store, Nico’s volume and body language already attracted the other alpha’s attention. Another issue, his emotions were becoming a little overpowering for the corner store brand of alpha scent blockers he’d used at work that day himself. 

“What’s going on guys? You look like you were just told the literal best news of your life, dude.” He looked at Nico like he’d just snorted a three foot line of coke off the counter, and honestly, it would’ve been a decent hypothesis with how wound up he was. 

“I was just showing Nico what I was working on, and he got really excited because he really liked them apparently. You can look too if you want.” Castiel invited, all but biting his lip at the situation. At least he’d received some pretty glamorous feedback already, even if Dean didn’t like it he’d still have a win. 

“Cas drew _us_ as superheroes, dude! You, Sammy, and me!” He handed over the character designs, making sure the front page was a character in a red bodysuit with crimson gloves, matching boots, black utility belt, and a domino mask making the man’s bright green eyes pop with the rest of the outfit. The page was titled ‘BLOCKADE’ in black ink at the top in very sharp lettering.

“Holy shit, this kicks ass! You’re amazing Cas!” Dean tried not gripping the pages in excitement and thumbed through the other sketches. Next he came across a character who was clearly taller than the previous one in a similar outfit but this one was green with darker green gloves, boots and the same mask. His longer hair was brushed behind his ears in this photo, the green outfit really showcasing his hazel eyes. This page was titled 'EVEREST' in the same fashion, boy did Cas exaggerate the height on this one, a line off to the side measured him at seven feet tall!

"The next one is pretty great too, if I do say so myself." Nico commented proudly, the pattern also pointing to this last one being his superhero counterpart. The man in the drawing had the same hair as Nico, minus it was shaved on one side instead of just being really short. Complementing this hair was a purple body suit accompanied with black gloves, boots, and black utility belt, the domino mask framing eyes that matched the smokey lavender hair. This final character was titled 'Uvi' at the top. Dean flipped through the other drawings, fight scenes, general scenery, explosions, and finally a drawing that kind of took the two alphas by surprise. 

"Um, so is this--" Dean tried asking gesturing at the drawing, looking at Casitel. The picture featured Blockade and Uvi embraced, engaged in a powerful kiss with both of their eyes closed.

"Oh, after I saw you too leave yesterday in such a rush and holding hands, I thought you two were together, is that not correct?" The omega braced himself for the answer, maybe these guys were fair game after all.

"Not really, we've been friends for a few years now, but we do have an ongoing friends with benefits situation. Us dating would be a little weird at this point." Nico blushed, fiddling with his glasses, kind of wishing he could disappear for a few seconds. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't realize." The omega tried hiding his face in his hands out of shame, his face feeling warmer and warmer. But, this likely meant both of them were available, complicating his feeling and the current situation even more. 

"It's okay, Cas. It was just a drawing, you didn't mean anything by it. We keep the fuck buddy thing kind of on a need to know basis for a lot of people since they get bent outta shape about us both being alphas, they think it's some kind of kinky thing and get weird." Dean informed him, offering the best explanation he could that didn't leave him feeling awful for using his imagination.

"Did you just say you're both--alphas?" He paused, as if he were having trouble processing the information.

"Yeah, the boss makes us wear blockers at work." Nico clarified, the other alpha nodding in agreement.

"So you can smell me?" Castiel asked, very plainly, a stoic expression taking over his normal smile. The two baristas nodded back to him in response. "So--do I just smell bad to you guys or something? Cause no offense, a lot of male alphas aren't shy about trying to use my scent as an excuse to grope or try to have their way with me."

"Trust me, you smell amazing. But after we smelled you the first time it was a lot easier to calm the inner asshole alphas we have. It was definitely a shock when you first came in though." Dean was hoping the omega wouldn't be scared away at this point, but would understand if that's his reaction to all this.

"Huh, I figured there was a chance based on how you both look. But the absence of scentable pheromones and posturing almost had me entirely convinced you were betas." Castiel giggled a little to himself, finding it hard to believe he'd just met people who might be his exceptions to his own personal golden rule: never have sex with an alpha.

"Subsex conversation aside, is it okay if I change the subject and ask about what powers we have?" Nico re-entered the conversation, trying to obtain the information he was dying to know. 

"Oh, sure! So Uvi, Nico's alias, has the ability to control light. Everything from casting illusions, being invisible, magnifying light, refracting it, if it deals with light, he can play with it in some fashion. I got his name as a shortened version of 'ultraviolet,' if that wasn't too clear based on the spelling. Blockade, which is based on Dean, has the ability to create shields in pretty much any shape or size he wants, his name is a little more obvious. Everest, who is your brother Sam, has a gigantification type of power. He can selectively make any part of his body fifty times larger, or his entire body about five times larger. Because of his power I thought I'd name him after the mountain, cause it worked."

"Christ, that's amazing! Also, I'll admit you embellished a bit on the muscles for both of us, but I'm not upset by it." Nico winked, being the most slender of the three friends, but still decently built. 

"I'm happy you guys like it so much, I was worried you'd think I'm some kinda freak or stalker for drawing characters based off of you." Castiel laughed nervously, taking a huge sigh of relief that they didn't think he was too weird. They also even complimented his abilities as an artist, beyond liking the idea. 

"We'll leave you alone now. It's about time we got back to work." Dean smiled, waving at Cas as he headed for the counter, Nico copying both actions shortly after. 

The rest of the day flew by, the three men almost invigorated by having reached a new level of understanding one another. By the time it was about thirty minutes before closing, the artist began packing up his things so he could head out for the night. "You know we don't mind if you just stay all the way until close, right? All the cleaning is pretty much done, so as long as you aren't making a mess it's fine if you stay." Nico laughed, polishing silverware behind the register. 

"I'll keep that in mind, but I do need to make sure my roommate isn't worried sick about me being gone all day. You two have a great night!" Walking out with a final farewell and started his short walk home. When he'd arrived, he noticed Charlie was locked him her room, shouting at something. She was likely doing a raid with her guild in World of Warcraft, which was nice since he didn't feel up for answering too many questions about his day. In fact, he very much just wanted to get to bed and prepare for his busy weekend at the comic shop. He shucked off his trenchcoat, freed himself of his other clothes except for a pair of boxers. He fell asleep contemplating how involved he wanted this new idea for his superhero team to be, did he actually want Dean and Nico to be a couple? Did he ship both of them because of the characters or the people he based them on? Did he want to retain their alpha subsex as a piece of the plotline? There were just so many questions he needed to answer for himself, but they could all wait until after he had his first cup of coffee in the morning. He fell asleep pretty easily that night, not sure of what made his bed so comforting, but as he passed out he began to dream of the individuals he'd created.


	3. The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a a peak into the world Castiel has constructed, but can our heroes make it out in time? Can't exactly show up to a hot date if you're dead.

**BANG!** A flurry of gunfire was going off in front of them, and the three heroes were huddled behind a small mountain of crates in a dark warehouse trying to figure out how they could better handle this situation. “Fuck, these guys aren’t letting up anytime soon! We’re pinned down and at least need an exit strategy!” 

“You could maybe do something, Uvi?” Sarcastic tones called from the right of the group, clearly placing blame on a certain member of the team.

“Yeah, sure. Let the one who controls light fix the situation, cause I can totally do that when we’re in a boarded up warehouse with barely enough light for me to see a foot in front of me! Great idea, asshole! Let me just bring the house down with a few dim light bulbs.” He responded facetiously, gesturing angrily in a way that wasn’t so visible to his teammates. “Let’s try and get out of here and deal with these assholes soon, need I remind you I have a date tonight? I would like to not show up covered in blood and bullet holes!”

“Bring the house down...Uvi! That’s it, I can punch a hole in the ceiling and get us a little more light to work with! Maybe also provide a bit of a distraction and take some of them out, Blockade, be ready to shield us in case this makes everything go tits up!” A booming voice from the left of the group called out, making a game plan so that they could get out of dodge, and also take out a few bad guys as an added bonus. 

“You got it, baby broth--I mean Everest!” Blockade readied himself in the event there was a domino effect from the damaged ceiling that could inadvertently injure them. 

“Going up!” Everest yelled, outstretching an arm above his head that quickly became monstrous enough to take out a rather sizeable chunk of ceiling. As soon as the giant arm wound up and let go of the forceful punch, a thunderous crash echoed through the warehouse, the building shaking and small debris falling from the sky. He’d aimed for the hole to be more over their opponents so they could take less collateral damage, and it paid off. With the exception of a few startled gunmen firing at the giant arm and clipping him in the dark, no one on their side was hurt. 

“Shit, are you okay, dude!” Uvi worried about his friend's injuries from the action, thinking he may have taken more bullets than they figured he would.

"I'm good," Everest confirmed, his arm shrinking back down to it's normal, still gargantuan size. "Uvi, take your shot now!" 

Turning back to his green-eyed friend, the man with bright purple hair shared a silent nod to confirm their next plan of action. With enough overhead lighting he could finally do something, so he took a deep breath and concentrated on an image of Blockade. In the moment it took Everest to blink, his teammates had seemingly switched places. Now his friend that normally manipulated light was casting a green barrier in front of him as he jumped over the large mound of crates in front of them. Blockade was now holding position at the top of the large obstacle, concentrating on his friend walking towards the enemy with a smile across his face while a barrage of bullets bounced off the shield in front of him.

"Cease fire, you idiots! This one doesn't have any offensive capabilities, he bends light. Anything you fire at the shield his pal makes bounces right off and can take us out." Lowering their weapons, Uvi started laughing, making a pleased smile at the misconception his enemies were making.

From what little he could see of the supposed leader's face, he was growing increasingly agitated. "What's you funny you _freak_?"

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't call my friend a freak, man." He smirked, the bright green barrier expanding larger and larger in front of him until the gunners were slammed against objects behind them, grunting harshly as they were knocked unconscious. Almost as if he were glitching out of existence, the image of Uvi dissipated, revealing Blockade standing in front of them. "You just got faked out, dick bags." 

"Phew, that was hard to keep up, you almost walked out of range too early!" The second Blockade behind him vanished, revealing Uvi's actual location, but the illusion was successful regardless. Everest and the purple clad hero ran over to join their teammate to regroup in case anything more would transpire. "Thanks for calling them out on the freak comment, by the way." He smiled sweetly, the pointed edges of his mask blocking most of his blushing. 

"No problem, Uvi. Can you do something in case they wake up before the authorities show? I'll radio this in to Wavelength to get them here ASAP." 

"You got it! They're all wearing goggles of some kind I can do something with." He grinned, blurring the sight of all of the villains with a reflective barrier in case they woke up before they could be apprehended.

Blockade reached for the small communicator in his right ear, "You got that, Waves?" he radioed into his other teammate who was more of a behind the scenes asset. 

_"Of course, Blockhead. I've got at least a dozen cop cars and a few ambulances closing in on your position now. Does it look like the building may collapse?"_

"Thanks, Wave." He sneered back into the radio, kind of annoyed with his teammate's endearing pet name for him. "The structure isn't an immediate concern, that can wait until after we get these bozos locked up." 

_"Understood! Wavelength out."_ Her voice faded away, the short call ending as quickly as it started.

"Can we get the heck outta dodge? The sun is setting and I've got to get ready." Uvi piped up, really needing to get away while he could. 

Blockade laughed at the purple haired member of his team. "We get it dude, let's get out of here so you can go hop on some dick." 

"Bold of you to assume it's _me_ hopping on a dick tonight." Uvi hissed back comically at his friend, who immediately blushed in response. They made their individual ways out of the vicinity, splitting up as they usually did after a mission to not draw attention, Uvi using his powers to cloak them in civilian clothing until they could get away from the cops showing up. 

Uvi made his way back to his apartment and changed into some of the fanciest clothes he could. Dark dress pants, a bright blue dress shirt, grey vest, and black tie. He then looked in his bathroom mirror, changing the color of his hair through red, brown, black, and blond to see how it worked with his outfit. He settled for a medium blond shade and grabbed his jacket so he could head down to his motorcycle and make his way to the agreed upon meeting place. It was a quick drive and reluctantly handed over his keys to the valet so someone else could park his bike for him. _Jeez, why'd he have to pick such a high-end place? He knows I prefer casual settings way more than this._ Looking around, he tried finding his date in the crowd of people, having no idea of what he was wearing himself. 

"Hey, Uv--Nico!" A man approached him in an equally dressy outfit, just wearing a black suit jacket to cover most of what he was wearing. They pulled each other in for a brief kiss and separated their faces inches apart from one another. "Really? Blond? You know I like your natural color best." 

Nico chuckled, pulling him in by his tie. "When you choose a fancy restaurant, I can't as easily walk in with purple hair, doofus. Also, you're wearing colored contacts when you know I prefer your natural eye color, so we're even." He pouted in a joking manner as he withdrew from his date. Sadly they had to augment their appearances in order to keep their identities secret, and avoid unwanted attention brought on by the physical mutations. It was the world they lived in, they could save lives, but had to do so in secret.

"Come on, our table is just about ready." He lead him back to the host stand where they were directed to their reserved table. A single vased rose in the center of the table and a tapered white candle on either side of the bright red flower. 

For a few moments, the couple sat there, holding hands across one side of the table, in complete silence. "So thanks for not getting killed today, it would have been a bummer to find new plans tonight." Nico winked with his attempt at humor, but still is happy he didn't have to watch his boyfriend die.

"Well, I'm happy I could do that much for you, handsome." Dean laughed, squeezing the hand in his palm. They were able to order their food, as well as a few drinks to wind down from the anxiety inducing day. "So where'd we want this going tonight? Figured I should ask since I picked the restaurant.”

“Hmm, we should probably head back to my place. Since even after six months, you still haven’t told Sam we’re dating and everything. You also already have some clothes at my place, so it just seems practical. We could watch a movie, or just get right into the more...lewd aspects of the evening.” Nico waggled his eyebrows and flashed his natural purple irises for a moment to emphasize the point before letting them fade back to the blue he was masquerading in for the evening.

Dean sighed with a frown on his face, knowing it was a touchy subject for them to talk about. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think he’d be down for us dating. We work together, there’s the whole alpha thing--”

“Why do you always focus on the alpha thing? It’s biology, it’s scent glands and genitals, it means all of nothing. So what if we’re both alphas? There are certain things about our biology that are _much_ more taboo than that according to most people.” While he was annoyed, he wasn’t angry, and didn’t let the volume of his voice escalate. They didn’t need the entire restaurant knowing super private business like that, especially when it pertained to their work and subsex classifications. "Besides, just because Sam is dating a female omega and wants the full white picket fence with two point five pups doesn't mean he thinks you need that too. He's your brother, and just wants you happy, Dean. We can also do something that they can't that I'm very grateful for." Nico reasoned, a stupid grin widening across his face as he finished the thought. 

"And what would that be?" Receiving a skeptical look from his date, the now blond alpha chuckled at the response. Their server came back with their food and sat them down in front of each of them. "This looks amazing, thank you." Dean flashed a perfect smile at the restaurant employee, then turned his attention back to his date.

"Well, I can be completely honest with you about what I do for a living, for one. I also understand the danger we face in our line of work, if we ever date someone who isn't like us we need to lie to them constantly, and it's all for their own safety. I like being able to share in that vulnerability and honesty with you, because I couldn't do that with anyone else." It was a sweet sentiment, but it was entirely accurate. With less than 0.000001% of the world's population possessing these uncanny abilities, it didn't leave much chance in the dating pool for finding someone that could fully understand their struggles. 

With a heavy sigh and another bright smile, Dean conceded. "You're right, and I feel like a jackass. I'll tell him by the end of the week, I promise." 

"I don't want you to feel bad, Babe. I just wanted you to see where I'm coming from, this is pretty much one of the better outcomes we could have. Plus, Charlie already knows cause she accidentally saw it in your phone when she was doing her thing." Nico cringed, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset about this since it wasn't exactly something within the realm of his control.

"What? So Sammy will be the last on the team to find out, crap. When'd she do that?" Dean lamented, the group's comm expert and resident technopath, Wavelength, had a habit of accidentally getting a flood of information when she linked to electronic devices. When she last updated a dossier on Dean's phone, she got flashed with text messages, Google search history, and pictures from a poorly maintained Instagram. All their powers worked differently, so even with Nico trying to explain it in the best way possible, he still wasn't fully equipped with the knowledge to do so. 

After that turn in conversation, they sat in another brief silence as they ate. Dean had ordered a steak and his date had some kind of salmon dish, everything at this restaurant may have been expensive, but at least it tasted amazing. After glancing over the dessert options briefly once they'd finished their food, they decided to skip the fancy stuff and just eat candy back at Nico's apartment. "So is there any chance of you letting me pay tonight?" Vibrant green eyes and a cheeky attitude were his weapons of choice, trying to convince Nico without much of an argument. 

"You asked me out this time, and I know that social convention matters to you. I'll let you pay, _this time,_ Deano." He giggled, winking at his boyfriend, not wanting to put up a fight about this since he already felt bad about keeping their relationship a secret.

“Thank you for humoring me.” After setting his card with the check, they sat there for a moment, staring into each other's illusory eye colors. “Gotta admit, as far as the color goes I think I prefer you as a brunet. I’m not hating the blond though.”

“Yeah, I was feeling kind of weird about the color, but I figured it worked with the outfit. I’d rather not change it at all, if I had a choice.” Nico confessed, having to actively focus on manipulating what light his hair and eyes reflected to change the color of them was a pain. But at least changing the color of his own body was a much less strenuous task than turning invisible, or casting illusions. 

Dean gave him a sultry smile, taking his hand once again and holding it in his. “You won’t have to hold it for much longer, we’re only ten minutes from your place.” He waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend to convey the message clearer. Once they were able to pay and walk away from their table, Nico grabbed his coat from the front and they walked out to the valet stand and reacquired their respective vehicles.

“You remember how to get there right?” He asked, with one final kiss, to which the green-eyed man nodded. “See you soon.” The blond waved, putting on his helmet and immediately relieving himself of his stress by letting his eyes and hair return to their natural hue as he climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off into a sea of tail lights and traffic.

Getting into his own car, Dean smirked as he locked into the driver’s seat. _Wonder what we’ll be getting into tonight..._ He drove off into the same direction towards his destination, knowing that he’d get beaten there since the smaller bike was able to weave between cars on the road, and of course since he’d gotten a small head start. It wasn’t more than a ten minute drive for him, he was able to park in the street a few buildings over and headed to the loft building where Nico lived. It was several stories tall, made of burnished brick with one large window in every unit. He entered the building and practically leapt up the stairs to get to the fourth floor as quickly as possible. He made a few small knocks on the door alerting his boyfriend of his arrival. 

“Come in!” He heard a voice call out from behind the door, partaking in the invitation once he was sure he was ready to enter. He looked around the open layout, not able to see where Nico could be since it sounded like he was close to the door when he answered the knock. 

“Where are you?” Dean asked, confusedly looking around corners and behind furniture. Unaware his boyfriend was much closer than he thought. Suddenly, as if he manifested into existence in that exact moment, the pale skin and silvery purple hair appeared right in front of him. “Holy shit! You can’t just do that babe, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one day!” Catching his breath from the scare, he lightly scolded the man wearing nothing but boxers in front of him. 

“But it’s so fun! Also, go ahead and change out of the monkey suit, I have your stuff on the bed ready for you.” Nico smiled, pointed to the area deemed the bedroom, elevated by a couple of steps from the rest of the floor. 

The taller alpha laughed at his partner, walking in the direction of the bed. “You hate the suit that much, huh?” 

“Nope, I just feel less guilty about tearing an old Metallica t-shirt off of you than a hundred dollar dress shirt. “ Nico responded, cajoling his boyfriend as much as he could. 

“Or we could just take clothes off and not tear my favorite band tee?”

“Ugh, you’re no fun, Block. Why can’t we just give into primal urges once in a while?”

“Hey, you know you can’t call me that outside of work. It can lead to our aliases bleeding into civilian conversation and endangering us all. I’m okay giving into urges, I’d just prefer we not sacrifice clothing in the process is all.” Dean used a stern voice, knowing it was a big rule for them to not use their respective superhero monikers outside of their work lives. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Just please go get changed so we can have sex and maybe watch a movie or something after?” Nico whined, giving his boyfriend the biggest, purple puppy dog eyes he could to try to persuade him. 

“You know I was gonna say yes regardless, right? No need to lay it on so thick.” Dean cackled, shedding his layers and hanging them on the door so they didn’t wrinkle too much. He stripped down to boxers, the same as Nico. 

“You forgot something babe.” He said, very matter-of-factly at his boyfriend. 

“Wha--Ohh, my contacts, right.” He retrieved the small container from the pocket of his dress pants and took out the thin translucent circles and stored them away, revealing his bright green, almost neon eyes. It was a color Nico loved, and the only physical clue as to Dean's powers when he wasn't actively using them. 

"Perfect." Nico smiled, bringing him into a passionate embrace, cupping his face as he brought him in for a kiss. Fused at the mouth, probing each other with their own tongues, they fell onto the bed into a large pile of affection. Dean raked his fingers through the nearly opalescent locks as the passion deepened. A stray hand flittered beneath the waistband of Dean’s boxers, toying with the leaking head of his cock. His back planted to the mattress, the green-eyed alpha let out a raspy moan into the mouth of his lover as he was toyed with. “I think you’re wearing a little too much clothing, how about we remedy that?” Nico cooed into his ear, teasing the appendage further. The two men hurriedly yanked off their underwear, kisses planted down the muscles of Dean’s chest until the head of his cock was met with a warm, wet mouth. In a display of expert technique, the tongue flirted with his scrotum and moved up the thick shaft. 

“Fuck!” He barked as his member was completely engulfed into the mouth of his lover, trying to not aggressively buck into the back of Nico's throat. Dean clawed at the sheets, trying to maintain his cool, his knuckles pale as a ghost. Once the cock was thoroughly slicked, he turned his attention to other matters, the tight ass only inches away from his current position. After lightly nipping at the upper portion of the muscular inner thigh, he pulled the other man’s lower half to the edge of the bed and got on his knees and lightly tongued at the puckered opening while stroking the lubed cock above him. Dean writhed on the bed in pleasure, the muscular flap darting into his hole to ready him for the antics of the evening. Once insuring he was properly lubed, the alpha slid a finger into the puckered, glistening entrance. Green eyes clenched shut, his body quivering as he was ever so slightly penetrated by the teasing digit exploring his insides. Pressing against his prostate, the larger alpha shuddered in pleasure at the stimulation.

“You like that don’t you? Naughty boy.” Nico mocked in a sensuous, yet condescending tone as he played with his boyfriend’s ass, sliding in a second finger to stretch him open even more. 

“I swear if you plan on teasing me all night, I’m going to just start fucking you instead.” The green-eyed alpha growled at his partner, lifting his head up to try and make eye contact, only seeing the silver lilac hair bobbing around below his crotch. 

“Ugh, fine. Sorry for trying to be a gentleman and make sure you’re properly lubed up and stretched before I go full ass-hungry alpha on you.” Nico pouted, grabbing lube from his nightstand and coated his dick in the clear, gel-like substance. Dean hiked himself back fully onto the bed, his legs still spread open to invite the dick he was craving. The air was thick with alpha arousal, the smell of sex defined by smoke, bourbon, and the fresh smell of a pine forest after a rainstorm. Leaning back over his partner, the svelter man took his cock coated in lube and sunk it into the already slicked ass. Dean couldn’t help but squeak at the sudden intrusion of his insides, glaring at his boyfriend. “You were the one that wanted to get started.” He shrugged, pointedly explaining his actions.

Without any warning, the nearly glowing green eyes narrowed, their owner lurching forward and yanking Nico forward for a tight embrace of their lips. Their tongues battled at the junction, Dean holding one hand on the silver amethyst haired chest in front of him. They released from the kiss, hot grunting occupying their mouths as the cock probed further into the larger alpha’s ass. “Christ, I’ve been waiting for that big alpha cock all day!” He cried as his prostate was vigorously jabbed by the large cock halfway inside his body. 

“Just like I’ve been ravenous for this tight alpha ass all day.” Nico growled with a devilish grin as he pushed further into the warm insides. He clenched Dean’s large pec, petting his erect nipple as he groped the muscle. Both knees dug into the mattress as he upped the pace of his thrusts, his partner moaning in time. Delicious warmth enveloping his cock was proving more than stimulating for the alpha, almost feeling as if the slick sheath was engulfing his entire being. “Damn it, I’m already close.” He lamented, feeling his knot starting to emerge from his body. 

“You better keep that huge thing outta me this time!” Dean pleaded, remembering how he nearly cried the last time he was topped by his boyfriend and his knot slipped in and he nearly cried from the unexpected stretch to his insides. 

Nico began laughing as his knot fully popped between the two of them, allowing him to get back to his full thrusts as his lover started stroking his own cock. “Nobody likes a bossy bottom, man.” Added pleasure from his knot getting massaged between the two bodies meant he wasn’t going to be lasting very long at all. Dean almost keened as he was probed, his prostate facing an onslaught of punches from the man fucking him. He almost convulsed, his toes curling, core tightening, clamping down on most of Nico’s cock. Painting his own torso with his orgasm, he was left panting as he was still getting plowed. “Christ you feel amazing!” He howled, the other alpha’s release triggering his own with the sudden tightening. Dean’s ass was flooded with splashes of hot cum, the thrusts stopping with the final pulsations of semen into his lover’s body. Collapsing into him, the normally smokey lavender head of hair hair began fading between every green, blue, and purple. This sight made the older alpha chuckled, holding the man who had just finished railing him. “What’s so funny, Chuckles?” He asked into the muscular chest he was currently nuzzling. 

“I’m just still kind of surprised by all--this.” Dean gestured to their entangled position on the bed, unable to stop his big smile. 

“Us having sex?” Nico looked back up, clearly confused as his hair returned to its regular shade of purple. 

“No--Well, yeah. But it’s mostly the hair thing, it was kind of a surprise the first time and I still haven’t gotten over it.”

“Like, the color-changing part, or the fact that the carpet matches the drapes?” He couldn’t help but giggle in response. Thankfully with Dean, he didn’t have to make a big deal about having the conversation every time they hooked up. 

“Let’s say--both? It was actually something that Sam, Charlie, and I w--” His sentence was interrupted before he was able to finish the thought. 

“I already know about the betting pool on my pubes. I think Sam was the winner, right? I never verified anything, so I don’t know if he was able to collect on that silly wager.” Nico thought, remembering back to when the team was first formed as a local superhero authority by the government in an attempt to curb villains that were coming out of the woodwork with superpowers. The rest of the crew had a conversation about what color Uvi’s body hair would be, it caused quite a commotion and more speculation most were willing to admit to.

“Oh, well that’s kinda awkward.” Dean blushed, not exactly able to hide from the man in bed with him. 

“I thought it was funny, actually. So, did we want to start our candy and movie night or what?” Nico laughed, flashing a cute smile. He then reached under his bed for a folded towel to wipe themselves off, figuring they would shower a little later. He pulled the last of his semi out of his partner and pushed off the bed, kissing Dean as he did so. Reaching for the other nightstand he pulled out the purple frames that were his normal glasses, his mask for work doubled as corrective lenses so he didn’t need them on the job. 

“Definitely! Did you get a chance to pick up the snacks I asked for?” Green eyes looked bright and hopeful at their purple counter parts from the bed, the towel falling into Dean’s lap.

“Chocolate’s already in the freezer, licorice is on the island in the kitchen, I do have popcorn if we wanted to make some too.” Nico listed items off, as if he’d rehearsed this interaction in his head before their date. 

“You’re the best!” Dean smiled cutely at his host, happy that his snack requests were listened to. The two men put on pajama pants and walked into the living room, the taller of them plopping down on the couch, the other venturing to the kitchen to get the snacks. “What’re we watching tonight?”

“I flipped a coin, terrible slasher films with young adults making obviously bad decisions that lead to their deaths won.” Nico informed him, tossing the bag of black licorice into Dean’s hands, sitting down with a cold bag of peanut butter cups next to his boyfriend.

“Sweeeet!” The couple snuggled up next to each other in the barely lit living room staring at a bright television, cackling at teenagers trying to get away from murders and failing miserably. At some point they had both fallen asleep because they were just so comfortable. After a successful job, a nice dinner, and pretty decent sex, it wasn’t a bad way to end the day. But unfortunately, in work and in life, their relationship had to stay secret until Dean was able to open up to his younger brother about his relationship. As depressing as the fact might be, they never truly got to stop wearing masks to conceal the truth.


	4. Life Isn't a Comic Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting leaves Castiel smelling Nico and Dean outside of work for the first time, let's just hope he'll be able to control himself.

Saturday morning was nice and chilly, the perfect weather for a certain artist to wear his favorite trench coat. But honestly, like the weather would ever actually prevent him from wearing it if he really wanted to. He stopped by his favorite coffee shop on his way to work, it was quickly becoming an almost ritualistic part of his morning routine. "Hey Castiel!" A familiar face waved over to him, long hair tied back with a black apron draped over a red flannel shirt. 

"Morning, Sam! How are you?" Castiel walked over to the register, maintaining conversation with the younger Winchester.

"Pretty good since I don't have to deal with Dean or Nico this morning, they can be a bit much before sunrise." Sam laughed, looking back to the omega as he sat down the cup he was cleaning. "How are you? Heard you had a pretty interesting comic idea that you were drawing up yesterday."

Blushing behind his glasses from Sam having found out second hand, he ran a hand through his own messy black hair. "Yeah, sorry if it's weird. I gave you pretty awesome powers if it's any consolation?" 

"I'm flattered more than anything, do you have the drawings with you by chance? I kinda want to show my girlfriend, Jess. It's not everyday you get a superhero alter ego." He asked happily, thinking what the omega was doing was actually pretty cool.

"Oh, I don't have them on me right now. But I can send you a picture via email or something later if you'd like?" Cas offered, trying to be a little helpful since he wasn't able to offer anything immediate. 

"Oh awesome, thank you!" He used some receipt paper to write down the necessary information for the omega, "Here's my full name and email, you can even find me on Facebook too if you want." he added as he handed him the scrap of paper. "Oh! What were you wanting to drink today?" 

"Definitely, I'll send it after I get home from work today! Um, I think the Nietzsche with a splash of almond milk sounds perfect this morning." He sighed, dreading the lack of sleep from the previous night.

"Jeez, late night?" Sam asked, wincing at the order, which was essentially a red eye with a fancy cinnamon infused espresso. 

"Yeah, I was working on a few different projects and before I knew it, it was 4:45 in the morning. But I also don't sleep much as a general thing." Casitel admitted, almost sounding guilty. He paid and then waited about a minute for his drink, a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail hanging him the hot drink in a to go cup. Her name tag said "Ariel," she seemed very sweet, but also incredibly quiet. 

"See ya later, Cas!" Sam shouted as he walked out the door, receiving a wave in response as the omega buried into work. It only took a mere three minutes of walking for him to get to the shop he worked at, giant superhero posters and action figures lining the window.

"Morning Clarence!" Charlie's greeted him from behind the counter, wearing a Dr. Who t-shirt and matching lanyard. 

"Afternoon, Charles." He said stoically, sipping his coffee as he walked behind the counter and sat his bag down. 

"So how were your hunky alpha baristas?" She asked cutely, gesturing to the logo on the coffee cup.

He signed, annoyed the he was ratted out by his drink. "Only Sam was there this morning, the younger brother, and some omega girl I'd never seen before." Charlie looked at him blankly, still unsure which one that was. "Everest." 

"Oh! The giant." Casitel rolled his eyes at the reply, despite being the only one to know everything about the storyline for now, she was already too into it. But to be fair, she was the basis for the character Wavelength, the team's behind the scenes radio operator who could control technology with her mind. So, she had to get updates, right? He even let her see the preliminary draft of the first "issue" despite the plans being to only release it online. About an hour's worth of friendly, sarcastic banter and a dozen customers or so later, the door opened again and a very specific aroma poured into the store that sent Castiel's senses into a frenzy. 

"Hey, Cas!" Nico greeted, holding a few small paper bags in his hands. "I told you this was the right place, Jerk." He turned back, and spoke rather condescendingly to the person behind him who was just out of view. Dean walked in shortly after, waving at the omega. 

"Oh--Hey you two!" He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, now having drawn the two of their characters having sex, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd gotten certain _dimensions_ right. _Is this their scent? It's fucking intoxicating, so calming but arousing at the same time, it's coming from both of them!_ Pleasant notes of pine and smoke transported him into his mind, where he further imagined how the smell made him feel. Waking up in an open tent in the middle of the forest, a leather jacket draped over his body and a campfire going several feet away from the entrance. Walking out of the tent, thin grey clouds were retreating into the night sky, almost like curtains pulling back to reveal the starry heavens above. The ground is wet on his bare feet, the last few drops of rain falling from the branches of large pine trees towering around him. Jesus Christ, it was absolutely perfect.

"You doin' alright, Cas?" Dean asked, mildly scared when the man became unresponsive for a few seconds.

With a few rapid blinks, he returned to reality, already missing his little camp in the woods. "S-sorry. I'm fine, what brings you guys in today?" He asked, trying to maintain his cool and hide the obvious erection and the small amount of slick that had escaped his body involuntarily. 

"We figured since you see us at work so much we'd stop by and see what this place is like." Pleasant emerald eyes tried saying more with the message, but nothing else was coming through. 

"And we brought snacks, we have a bunch of pastries going out in the next few days, you and your coworkers should have some since you're so close by." Blue eyes closed behind an innocent, goofy smile as he set the bags on the counter in front of Castiel and Charlie.

"I already like these two, I guess it works since we're on a fictional superhero team together." The beta snorted, opening up a few of the bags to see what treasures were hidden away inside. Confused, the two alphas turned to Cas for an answer. 

"Charlie is technically part of the comic I created, she plays a more passive role in the crime fighting though--"

"What he's saying is that my character doesn't get to punch people. Her name is Wavelength, she controls the group's communication devices and has the ability to get technology to obey her will with her mind." Charlie added, happy to meet some of the alpha baristas for the first time, especially with the added context of free snacks.

"She's also my roommate, here in the mortal realm." Castiel laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Dean and this Nico." He introduced themselves, trying to be polite to the new hypothetical teammate. "Are you sure you're okay, Cas? You're really red." He could only bite his lip in return, unable to vocalize a proper response.

A nervous twitch alerted the amethyst-haired alpha what was going on, their personal scents were too much for him. "Shit, Dean, this is the first time he's met us without blockers on! I'm sorry Cas, I have some in my bag, I--"

"No!" Castiel spoke rather harshly, trying to control himself, but also not wanting the pleasant scent to give way to chemical colognes. "Sorry, I just meant that the first time you met me at work and could smell me, you were both still incredibly kind and polite. The least I can do is return the favor." He tried explaining, not wanting to sound like an ass after nearly shouting. 

"Are you sure, dude? I smell us all the time and it's still a little too much when we're together." Dean tried offering him a way out, not wanting him to struggle with base instincts due to some musk. 

"I'll be fine." Red faded from his face, his porcelain complexion returning, the stubbly skin around his mouth scrunching as he smiled at the two of them. By some miracle he was able to collect himself before he started slicking his pants too much, thankfully a little wasn't too noticeable to anyone in his darker jeans. 

“So, I’m gonna go over here and look at comic books and try to give this one some room to breathe for a second.” Nico laughed, tugging Dean along with him to hopefully give Castiel some kind of chance to give his senses some kind of hiatus. They stood about twenty feet away, the taller alpha looking around at what he dubbed “nerd junk” while the other actually thumbed through the comic book selection.

“Dude, you’ve got it bad. What are you even doing drawing your crushes having sex together?” Charlie commented, clearly causing the omega to become flustered at the mention of his drawing. 

“Will you lower your voice! It’s part of the comic, shut up! Not like it’s my fault they’re both hot and smell like having an orgasm at night around a campfire in the woods. Also, it was important for plot and character development.” He scolded her quietly, angrily reaching for a pastry from one of the bags and munching on it aggressively.

“Of course, it’s all about the plot!” She jested, laughing at her roommate, repaying her with a serious scowl. “Okay, grouchy. Have you at least thought about which one you’re gonna go after?”

“Huh?” He asked, he hadn’t really thought about it, but he would _have_ to choose someone at the end of the day. “I guess not…” 

“Just please be safe, and don’t get yourself hurt over this okay? Can’t have my favorite guy getting his heart broken, because then I’d have to go to prison for seeking vengeance.” She joked proudly, trying to make her friend feel better. 

“Thanks, Charlie.” Castiel laughed, finishing the treat he’d grabbed from the counter. Just then, the two alphas approached the register once again, Nico holding two comics in his hand.

“X-Men Legacy, and Teen Titans? Didn’t think you’d be this much of a fellow comic nerd.” The beta behind the counter teased, pleasantly surprised since Dean seemed kind of like a douche about the nerdy stuff thus far. 

“It’s been an ongoing thing since I was a kid, I’ve always loved stuff like this. Usually more superhero and sci-fi kinda stuff, not so much fantasy.” The blue-eyed alpha chuckled nervously, fiddling with his glasses a bit.

“I think it’s cool, a lot of people never get into comics or nerdy stuff because they’re afraid of what others might think of them, or they’re afraid to show their passion for it. So seeing someone who is able to express it makes me happy.” Cas offered, rather reassuringly with a considerate smile. 

_How is he so damn cute? Damn Nico, getting those nerdy brownie points with him!_ Dean whined internally, not really wanting to make winning over Castiel some kind of competition. 

“Ready to go, Dean?” Asked the shorter alpha, taking the slim paper sleeve for his books, receiving a distant nod from his friend.

“See you later, Cas! We don’t work again until Monday, so you may not see us around until then.It was nice meeting you Charlie!” Nico waved, Dean offering a quiet smile and a small wave himself as they left. 

“At least you’re pining after multiple men that are all fairly attractive, good on you Cassie!” Charlie joked, playfully punching her friend in the arm. 

On their walk back to the coffee shop, Nico was approached with a rather serious question. “So, are you really interested in him too?” The cold line of questioning caused the pair of alphas to stop in their tracks. 

“I suppose I am, I’m guessing that means you are as well?” He responded completely deadpan as he looked at his friend in silence. 

“Yeah, and I really don’t like the idea of us crushing on the same guy.”

“You realize monogamy isn’t the only way to do relationships, right? He may not want or have to decide.” Nico pointedly informed his friend who was making it seem like they’d have to battle to the death over a guy. 

"You do realize that it's still considered the norm though, right?" Dean asked, almost laughing at the point made to him. “It’s more than likely he doesn’t want both of us around in that way, I can barely deal with our banter sometimes.”

"Dean, if I cared about being normal so much I would get lasik and stop coloring my hair. Also, are you really the person to be lecturing me about traditional relationship dynamics? Being my FWB and all?" He fired back, as if they'd had this conversation dozens of times, an intentionally exaggerated smile across his face.

He conceded, shaking his head at the slight hypocrisy he’d been called out on. "Okay, fine. Point proven." The alpha rolled his eyes and grumbled at his friend. It would be fantastic if this didn't need to ruin a friendship in order for someone to attain the attention of a cute omega. The mood lightened up a bit once they got to the coffee shop and talked to Sam for a while, who assured them both that "You're both acting like idiots." before they left for their respective apartments for the evening.

Upon arriving at home that night himself, Castiel very much just wanted to crawl into bed and hide from everything, every cute guy, every question Charlie wanted to ask, every erection he got from thinking about the glorious aroma of his two crushes next to one another. He didn't even want to work on his comic, he just wanted to wall himself off. But even when he was just about to fall into a deep slumber, he began fantasizing about the smell that aroused him so thoroughly earlier that day. His own hand wandered down into the waistband of his boxers, stroking at his growing erection. He was transported once again to the large tent, only this time he wasn't alone. There he was, sandwiched between the two alphas on the floor, enrobed in sweat and affection. Unable to distinguish whose scent was whose, both Nico and Dean reeked of the amalgamation of the two aromas. Behind Castiel was the slightly larger, green-eyed alpha currently nibbling on his neck with his cock protruding between the omega's legs. In front of him was the blue-eyed alpha, the unique hair falling into their faces as his and Cas' mouths met in a slow, deep kiss. The other large alpha cock mingled with his, naturally dwarfing his own in length and thickness, but none of that mattered in that space. Dean began sliding his cock between the slicked cheeks, causing Castiel to break his kiss in a cry of sheer pleasure. Nico let out a small, warm chuckle at his reaction, now nipping at his ear while the alpha stroked his aching cock. It was a pure paradise, a fortress built of nothing but comfort and raw sensuality.

"You like this, little omega?" A soothing, raspy tone took over Nico's voice. Not possessing the ability to respond in anything but moans, he bit his lip and nodded as his cock was toyed with. Thick grunts were heaved into the back of Castiel's hair as Dean pumped into his ass as his leg was held into the air. His eyes nearly rolling backwards into his skull, he didn't even realize the alpha in front of him had changed positions, the pulsating erection now inches away from his face. Almost instinctively his mouth reached for the leaking member, sucking on the head as most of Dean's cock was firmly planted in his ass. What was this feeling? Lust, happiness, fulfillment? Whatever it may be, it just made sense to him. He let go of all his worries, stresses, and misgivings, letting the two men rail into him in a way that nearly had him cumming in seconds.

“You know when you go around smelling this delicious we can’t help ourselves. Hope you don’t mind.” Dean growled, his knot beginning to pop as he thrust into the tight heat of the omega. 

“Of course he doesn’t, look at him go, milking a cock at each end like a good, slutty omega.” Nico scoffed, almost completely buried against Cas’ face as he rutted into his mouth, his own knot close to popping the omega’s jaw wide open. “So close, baby. Such a good toy for us!”   
Castiel shuddered at every word, being used like a whore was something he’d fantasized about, but never with at alpha plugging each of his holes. He felt the heat building up inside him, wanting to relent his control completely. Let his body do what it was meant for, they both filled him up so perfectly. 

“Oh, Cas!” Dean cried, the bottom’s rim starting to stretch to accommodate the knot he desperately craved. He wasn’t the only one that was getting close, Castiel mere moments away from giving into the impending orgasm he craved so deeply. 

_“Cas!”_ The voice grew fainter, sounding less and less like a snarling alpha. _“Cas!”_ The distant voice called out again, now sounding much closer. 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and everything faded away, leaving nothing but the reality of his bedroom, and Charlie looking horrified. “What’s wrong?” The omega grumbled, still groggy from his awakening.

“You have work in like an hour, and with how this room _reeks_ I honestly thought you’d gone into heat! Seeing you here with soaked sheets and your hand in your underwear isn’t proving me wrong thus far.” She winced, covering her mouth and nose to hinder the smell of omega arousal from penetrating her senses even more. The theory was less plausible with the omega regularly taking suppressants and birth control, but there was always a chance the medications could fail. 

He immediately withdrew his hand, resting it on the wet sheets. "What the hell? I slept for _eleven_ hours!" Cas stared at his phone shocked, he didn't even remember falling asleep. "Shit! I need to get ready. Thanks for waking me up Charlie. I'll deal with my sheets once I get home!" Jumping out of bed, he planned out everything he had to do before work, from brushing his teeth to grabbing coffee. He hated being rushed, especially first thing in the morning. As he stood in the bathroom tending to his pearly whites, he looked in the mirror and laughed for a moment. "At least that was the best dream I've ever had."


	5. Superhuman, but Not Bulletproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're venturing back into the superhero universe Castiel designed, but on this mission a small miscalculation lands one of our heroes in need of immediate medical attention. Hopefully it all turns out well for the team!
> 
> This is the last chapter where I'll be doing the universe swapping nonsense, and Aegis will be getting its own story line. Hopefully everyone likes it! I might need some ideas for super powers that aren't completely overdone in case anyone wants to pitch something? :)

**SCREEEECH!** The Chopper, Aegis’ signature mode of transportation, took an incredibly sharp turn, the armored vehicle almost feeling like it was going to roll over with the heroes inside. “Dude! We’re responsible for saving people’s lives, we need to get there quickly, but we also need to get there _alive_!” Everest scolded the driver, trying to point out the severity of the situation with the pointed comment. 

“Fuck you, dude. I know what I’m doing!” Blockade defended, he was only trying to get them to the site of their next job as fast as possible. Wavelength had received a call about Fade agents opening fire at a local mall. It was a smart move on their part, a crowded place with plenty of innocent people to harm, a plethora of valuable items to steal, and a confined space prone to collateral damage that the heroes and the local government would be held accountable for. With a screeching halt, the monstrous car parked in front of the mall, the team leaving Wavelength at the makeshift communication center in the back of the Chopper. 

“Go for the center of the mall, I’ve got a visual from hacking into the security feed inside. Looks like they have four or five gunners and another guy bossing them around, he’s definitely dressed differently than the others.” Wavelength informed them, flipping on the ear bud sized communicators in the three mens’ ears. 

Blockade made a frustrated growl, “He must be another variant working for Fade.” he inferred, hating that people were using their powers for such a horrific cause. “Can we at least get an ID on the ring leader or have any kind of hint on what he’s capable of?” A hesitant sigh from the technopath on the other side let him know they were going in blind on this one, a great way to start off the mission. It’s not like it was her fault; without any access to Fade personnel files, or visible mutations hinting to what a variant’s abilities may be, there’s no chance at knowing their powers. The mall seemed to be deserted upon entry, a sign that as many people as possible escaped the mall when they realized what was going on, at least that was something positive. Echoes of quickened footsteps echoed through the chambers of the mall as Aegis ran through the central hallway to reach the building’s center. Uvi was sure to conceal their visual presence by making the party completely translucent. The team rounded a corner, seeing the grouping of Fade agents stationed haphazardly around the large fountain located at the center of the shopping mall. 

"They'll be here soon, you idiots. Just be patient! I swear, I'd be better off working with dogs instead of this lot." Groaned a man with a remarkably disheveled appearance, sporting an untucked, wrinkled dark purple dress shirt and black pants that flared out at the bottom of the legs. He looked like any other person, minus his disturbingly dark eyes and annoyed scowl.

Standing in silence, the team thought over all the possible angles they could work to take out the nefarious men. "Uvi, think you can blind them long enough for us to make a surprise attack?" Asked a husky voice that probably belonged to the giant of the group. 

"Sure, but the second I try to make something that bright, we aren't gonna stay invisible. I might be able to keep one of us shrouded at best while I do something that big."

"Keep yourself hidden, Blockade and I can deal more physical damage and keep you protected if need be. You're our expert when it comes to distractions."

Everest didn't realize how affirming that small comment was to the purple-haired hero, it was always difficult not having much ability regarding dealing physical damage. But that helped Uvi feel as if he was indeed worth something to the group. "You got it! Be ready to move in on my signal." Still maintaining his stealthy appearance, he traveled toward the villains. With a deep, silent breath, he summoned a burning heat in his hands and focused everything he could. _"Angelic Revenge, Blinding Halo!"_ As the words were spoken, a large band of golden-white light befell the room, searing light lowered over them, burning the eyes of the assailants.

"Shit! They're here, what do we do, Tox?" Shrieked one of the gunmen, covering his eyes in a painted gesture as he nearly doubled over. 

"Find them, obviously! Take them down so we can haul them back to HQ!" Shouted their supposed leader in an annoyed agony, trying to recover his own vision. “You’d think these idiots would know how to do their jobs at this point.” He grumbled to himself, becoming more agitated between the pain in his corneas and his inept subordinates. 

_“Kilimanjaro Clobber!”_ Cried Everest, a massive fist jutting from around the corner and taking out two gunmen by slamming them through a nearby shop window. Tox turned back at the sound of shattering glass and screaming, focusing his eyes to make out what was going on. “You guys ready to play nice, or do we need to rough you up a bit more before the police get here?” He smirked to the long mess of black hair staring back at him in awe. 

“Don’t you even think about it, you good-for-nothing heroes!” Tox shouted in retaliation, whipping out a pistol at the green giant, firing it not a second after he took aim. 

A bright green barrier blocked the dart from making contact with the hero’s body, “Oh, we’ve done more than think about it, asshole!” Blockade cackled as his eyes flashed an even brighter green. 

_Damn it! Where’s the other one? I know he can make himself invisible, so I won’t be able to see him until he’s already made another move on us._ He planned out his next move in his head, unaware of the invisible eyes closely watching every maneuver he made. Jumping to the area in front of the broken window, glass crunching beneath his feet, he grinned as he waited for someone else to come after him. 

Uvi circled around the evil man, still cloaked to his senses. _Now’s my chance! He’s trying to retreat, he’s getting scared._ Maintaining his transparency, he slowly walked over to the vicinity of the man in the tousled clothing to be as quiet as possible. But being the _genius_ he was, he made a minor miscalculation. Tox’s head turned as he heard another loud noise of shattered glass crushing a few feet behind him. _Fuck, the glass!_ In a state of panic, his visibility fluctuated, random stripes of his figure reverting to the visible spectrum.

“Found ya, Mr. Incognito.” He cackled, a large boney spike emerging from the center of his wrist as he lunged after the purple-clad man. 

“What the hell is that?” Shrieked Uvi out of surprise, attempting to leap backwards to avoid the strike with the mysterious man’s power. _Ah! Damn it!_ He almost fell back, holding his side as a burning pain centered around his side where a small tear in his uniform was now visible. 

“Uvi! Get back now, we don’t know what he’s capable of!” Blockade screamed, throwing another shield in front of his other teammate in case he was targeted a second time. 

Tox began laughing maniacally, the spine sliding back into his flesh, leaving no trace of its existence. “No need for that, I only have to land one hit.” He flashed a cheeky grin to the other heroes as his other gunmen were getting slung down the hall by a monstrous kick from Everest. “I have one of the highest kill counts out of all variant Fade agents, you know. All it takes is getting close enough for a quick jab and they’re down for the count, then I just need to fire off a single bullet to end it all.” The man gloated, running a hand through his dark hair as he monologued at the heroes as they all groaned internally. 

“What does--” One of his knees dropped to the floor, small shards of glass cutting through the thin fabric of his suit under the weight. Uvi’s vision began blurring, he was losing control of his body, he could barely move. It was as if lava were coursing through his veins he felt so warm. _It’s poison...Am I gonna die?_ He focused, he had to communicate what was happening. 

_“Uvi, what’s going on in there? Were you hit?”_ It was Wavelength, coming from the radio tucked into his ear.

“Tox--ic, he’s venomous. Wave, I--I think I’m dying.” His words slurred, he was completely blacking out, he didn’t have much time before he was unconscious. 

“Fuck! We’ve gotta get him outta here.” Everest swore, not sure how they could escape in time without getting close enough to the villain and allowing him another shot at them. 

Blockade couldn’t help but growl, his protective alpha brain pissed that his partner was injured. _I’m gonna kill you for hurting my boyfriend, you ass!_ He thought, his blood boiling. Tox was then bashed against the nearest wall, a darker green wall pushing and holding him against it. 

“Since when can you _move_ your barriers?” Everest remarked, stunned looking at the hand reaching out in that direction.

“Doesn’t matter, you grab Uvi, we’re retreating so he doesn’t have to die by the hands of this dick bag. Wave, go ahead and set navigation for Trickster’s!” His brother obeyed and extended two giant hands and gently scooped up the unconscious light bender so they could make their way to the exit. 

Quickly she searched the map for the name he’d mentioned. _“The coffee shop downtown? Did you get hit in the head, dude?”_ She questioned clacking away at the computer in the back of the car, worried about whatever logic was being used by her friend. Why would he take a poisoned friend to a coffee shop, what good would that do?

“No, smartass! He knows a variant there that can help us, call ahead and when it stops ringing, punch in #-6-9.” He added, hoping she would just listen instead of asking a million questions. They were running to the nearest exit, no one knew how much time they had left.

 _“Seriously? Pound, sixty-nine? If this is a joke, I’m kicking your ass, Blockhead.”_

They piled into the Chopper as soon as they could get out, authorities following into the mall to contain the situation after they found out how Tox’s abilities worked. Wavelength sat with Uvi in the back, petting the purple-haired hero. Dean was driving really aggressively, pissed that his boyfriend was in danger, but not letting anyone else on that bit of information. _His heart is still beating, he’s gonna make it. Archangel can take care of him, it’s gonna be okay._ Five minutes of pure silence makes for an intense drive when you don’t really know if one of your co-workers is going to be alive tomorrow. 

“So who is helping Uvi exactly? You never really clarified.” Everest asked, hoping this was a fully thought out plan, and not some half-baked move of desperation. 

“This place is owned by a variant, he’s able to help in situations like this. Just trust me, okay?” Blockade ended the conversation, annoyed that this kept getting challenged in some way. He yanked the Chopper into park, opening the door for Wavelength to slide out of the vehicle. The giant in the passenger seat picking Uvi up, almost bridal style, to get him inside safely. Entering a dimly lit alleyway they found a large door leading into the coffee shop, Blockade turned to the girl at the register. “Rose, is Archangel in the back?” 

She was clearly a variant herself, dark pink skin, manicured pink afro, roses blooming from her hair, like someone had tried making a flower arrangement in a globe of cotton candy. “Shit, it was Uvi? Yeah, I’ll take y’all back.” She cringed, jumping from behind the counter to take them down the hallway. A suspiciously long walkway existed in the back behind the bathrooms, how sketchy was this place? “Archangel, it was Uvi that got himself hurt.” Rose informed a man standing next to large metal table, motioning for Everest to set his friend down.

“What’d the dumbass do to wind up like this?” He looked to Blockade, being the only face he recognized from the group. Wavelength and Everest were looking even more confused at the situation.

“Some scab working for Fade named Tox, he had this spike that came out of his hand, he sliced Nico, then he was out like a light in less than two minutes. Pretty sure it was some kind of poison.” Dean recounted, pulling off his mask.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Everest screamed, worried about them compromising their identities.

“It’s okay guys, I’ve known Uvi for a while. I know what he does, and who you are too.” Archangel assured them, holding out a hand above Uvi’s chest, where a faint blue light shone from his palm. “It was a neurotoxin, I don’t think it was enough to kill him. But I think you got here just in time. I’m Gabe, or Archangel, by the way.” The strange man introduced himself to the other heroes. Before the others could even respond, a pair of large, white, feathery wings revealed themselves as the light once again emitted from his hands. 

“So you’re sure you can do something?” Dean inquired, hesitant to get too hopeful so quickly. 

“I’m saving your boyfriend, Dean. Give me a minute, okay?” Gabe snapped back at him, trying to make sure he was getting the job done.

Everest was visibly taken aback by the short comment from the supposed healer in the room, “I’m sorry, your _what_?” he asked pointedly, clearly pissed off. 

“Dude, now’s not the time!” Countered the alpha, bright green eyes filled with anger and worry as he nearly fought back tears. 

“Actually, it’s the perfect time! Go back out into the hallway while I deal with this, hm?” Gabe smirked sarcastically, more so telling them rather than asking. Filing out into the hallway, Charlie snuck off to get a coffee while the brothers had it out. She already knew the secret, why did she need to stick around to hear them bicker? 

“Look, Sam. I was gonna tell you, but I didn’t know what you were gonna think--” 

“Dean, I’m not mad about you guys dating. I just wish you would have been honest with me from the beginning.” He took a breath, he was clearly annoyed, but not incredibly upset at the new information. “So how long have you guys been going at it?” 

“Goin’ at it? The night after our first mission together. As far as dating, only the last six months or so.” Dean laughed, hoping this would be the end of any kind of drama. Having to lie to his brother, it sucked big time. 

Sam started to laugh uncontrollably, realizing something he’d forgotten about after all this time. “So, who won?” He asked curiously.

“Huh?” The green-eyed alpha was utterly lost, not having a clue what his younger brother could be talking about. There was no way Sam knew that they played rock, paper, scissors to decide who was on top right?

“Dude, the bet. Nico’s pubes, who was right?” 

“Oh--You had it right all along.” Dean blushed, rubbing the back of his head. _Why did I have to bet that the carpet didn’t match the drapes? At least Charlie wasn’t right, I would have hated to have a boyfriend that shaves everything down there._ “Everything changes colors by the way, not just the stuff on top.” He chuckled, ending on a more jovial note to hand over some of the embarrassment to his younger brother. 

“I did _not_ need to know that, Dean.” 

The giant shook his head as the door opened and Gabe emerged from the room. “He’ll be fine, but he’s gonna be a little out of it for a few hours while he’s working the last of the toxins out of his system. Thankfully his liver is in tip-top condition! Nico really didn’t get cut too deep, so the amount of poison was minimal. But if you guys ever come across that ass again, keep your distance. Anything deeper and Nico probably would have been much worse off.”

“Thank you, Gabe. It’s much appreciated.” Green eyes squeezed shut as he hugged the healer, incredibly happy he was able to remember the variant’s abilities even under the stress he was in. “Is it okay if I go see him?”

“Yeah, but he won’t be up for much conversation.” 

“Looks like the police managed to haul away with all the Fade agents, minus Tox.” Charlie reappeared, sipping a chai latte wearing a yellow jacket that covered up most of her suit. She’d watched the news playing in the front of the coffee shop while waiting for news about Nico’s condition. With already knowing about Dean and Nico dating, she didn’t want to be around for any drama between the brothers. 

Trying to enter the room as calmly as possible as to not disturb the recently healed hero any more than he needed to. “Hey babe, how ya doin’?” He tried pulling off a confident smile, putting on that charm he had for every interview the team had done in their time on the job.

“I--didn’t die, right? Chalking that up--as a win.” His breathing labored, trying to laugh as much as he could without passing out again. 

“So, Sam finally knows about us.” Dean took the purple-haired alpha’s hand in his own, standing by his side.

“What--You told him?” He looked vaguely dazed and very puzzled by what he’d just said, he wasn’t having auditory hallucinations, a simple poison couldn’t do that. 

Dean chuckled nervously, “Well, Gabe kinda spilled the beans for us. I didn’t do it myself, so that caused a little tension.” he clarified. “I also owe him fifty bucks now because he knows he won the bet pertaining to your pubes.” 

“Sorry I couldn’t have different genetics for you, babe.” Nico giggled the best he could as his partner leaned in for a kiss. His mind was clearing more with each passing minute, and he was finally able to breathe normally. “I’m starving, is there anyway I could get something to eat?”

“I’ll check for you, don’t try to get up for the time being, okay?” He nodded slightly, assuring the man he wouldn’t move. Unable to determine how long Dean was gone, purple eyes fell shut and he drifted off to sleep. Nico was hungry, but it seems exhaustion won out on this one. 

==============================================

Warmth. Safety. Relaxation. It was all Nico could feel when he woke back up, feeling around at the familiar sheets as he stirred without opening his eyes. _I’m in my bed...When did that happen? What they hell is poking my back?_ His nose twitched as his eyes shot open. Leather, pine, Dean was in the bed with him. Apparently he was also rock hard under the sheets. A heartbeat radiated through his back, it was calming, but he was just so warm. Morning wood is such a bitch, especially when there’s another hot alpha in your bed. _I mean, he’ll push me off if he’s not into it? He usually doesn’t ever turn down a blow job._ He slowly pushed off the sheets, realizing he still had his underwear on. Dean was a true gentleman, he didn’t even strip his boyfriend down completely even though he normally slept in the nude. Nico reached for the throbbing cock, softly gripping it in his palm and working it gingerly with his fingers. Low growls came from the sleeping alpha, he wasn’t going to have a problem with this. Teasing the head with his thumb as he lowered his head down do his boyfriend’s crotch, he took the tip into his mouth, sucking on his dick and fondling his balls. Arousal overtaking him, scent of alpha pheromones thickening in the air, it wasn’t more than seconds before Nico was deep throating the thick alpha cock. Dean was already leaking pre-cum onto his tongue. _Christ, how do you taste so good?_ Normally alphas don’t arouse one another because of pheromones not really meshing, that kind of chemistry was typically reserved for an alpha/omega pairing. But these two were something else, maybe it was a variant thing, maybe they had just managed to forge a bond during their time training and working together, no one could explain it. 

Suddenly Nico felt two hands at either side of his head, fingers weaving into his silvery-lilac locks. He looked up to Dean, whose eyes were still shut, started fucking into his mouth. _Yup, there it is. Hope he doesn’t choke me out too much._ Sitting there on his knees with his face buried against the coarse pubic hair, he gripped the aching balls in front of him, tugging gently as the shaft slid down the back of his throat. The sleeping alpha bucked harder into his lover’s mouth, grunting harder as the thrusts became more and more frequent. With his free hand, Nico slid down his own underwear and began jerking himself off. He wasn’t up to having full on sex at the time, still being somewhat groggy from the long ass day they’d had. But getting scent drunk on his boyfriend and gagging on his cock? It was pretty much the next best thing that could happen. Stroking harder and faster he began leaking all over the sheets beneath him, Dean’s knot was beginning to strain at the base of his cock, alerting his partner that he’d be cumming shortly. 

“Nico...So good…” The drowsy alpha growled, fucking into the warm mouth harder, forcing the back of Nico’s head down until only sounds of the alpha gagging and choking on the thick cock. A tongue struggled to dance around the appendage occupying his mouth, purple eyes started to tear up at the strain. 

_I’m really gonna have to let him have it next time, damn._ Tugging at his aching cock, his knot came bursting through the surface. With a low animalistic growl, the alpha gave into the passion of the moment and let loose. He massaged the mass of flesh and nerves, forcing him to orgasm and spill his release and he collapsed into the puddle as his cock twitched below him. While spasming, his jaw clenched and throat, just as Dean’s knot caught past his lips right before he began firing thick white ropes of semen down his lover’s throat. Once he was sure that the spurting had subsided, he opened his jaw wide enough to let the large cock slide out of the wet cavern, drool and cum spilling out of his lips slightly. Radiating between white and pale blue, the alpha’s hair flickered from the pleasure of the moment.

“Good morning to you too.” Green eyes popped open with a chuckle, gleefully greeting the display of affection. “Did we need to go grab breakfast, or did you already get enough protein?” 

Nico laid on top of his boyfriend, giving him a brief kiss. “I think I could go for breakfast, I don’t think I’ll be getting back to sleep anyway.” He looked over to the side of his bed at his phone screen, abruptly switching from post-coital bliss to pure shock. “Holy shit, it’s six in the morning? I was knocked out for nearly twelve hours!” 

“Yeah, Archangel recommended you get plenty of rest, so no one tried waking you. You seem a lot better now though, swollen lips and all.” Dean wrapped his arms around him, poking fun at his agitated lips from the rough face fucking. 

“Shut up and find your pants.” Nico rustled the light brown hair, pushing himself up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. “I was thinking we could go to your favorite diner on Third? I haven’t been in a while.” 

“Waking me up with a BJ and you wanna go to my favorite restaurant, you thinking of proposing or something, Neeks?” He cackled, glaring over to the bathroom. He’d thought about it himself, but he just wasn’t ready to take that kind of step in life.

Nico emerged from the bathroom, bright green hair and emerald eyes, “Dude, no. I love you, but I don’t know if I’ll ever want something like that with anyone. Also, you know I hate that nickname.” he scoffed. 

“I love you too.” Dean smirked, looking back at his partner sporting the new color. “What’s up with the green? I thought you normally stuck with blue or black when you went out in public.”

“Green’s just been a new favorite color of mine recently.” He shrugged, scents of sated alphas clouding the room.

“Nerd.”

“Jerk.” Nico winked, sliding into a t-shirt so they could be on their way, he really needed to get some food. Which probably meant Dean was feeling ravenous at this point.

“Please don’t ever almost die like that again by the way. I hated feeling like I might lose you.”

“I’ll do my best. Besides, I can’t have the team working without the distraction expert in the mix.” He boasted, puffing out his chest in a joking manner in nothing but a shirt and his underwear. Bright green eyes rolled in response, at least they had each other right? At least they still had the team all in one piece. Let’s just hope they can keep it that way.


	6. Is Three Really a Crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a newfound reason to celebrate, Cas invites the muses of his art out for dinner as a thank you. After a dicey situation where the artist is confronted alone, plans change slightly so the omega isn't left by himself after the stressful altercation. 
> 
> Be warned: While there are no graphic depictions of rape or sexual violence in this chapter, Castiel still does get harassed pretty aggressively. Please take care of yourself, I tried making the build up pretty obvious so that with the warning y'all know when you can bow out if need be.

Heroes of Aegis, the name Castiel had decided on for his new comic book series, had been published online for about two months now. It was getting so much web traffic that he was actually making some money off of the work, he couldn’t believe it was going this well! There was actually a fanbase, people were talking about it, he’d even seen some questionable fan-fiction of his characters on Tumblr. He couldn’t help but feel he owed something to the individuals responsible for inspiring him to create the concept getting so much attention. It was Monday, so that meant his three favorite Baristas would be at his favorite coffee shop around one, before Nico and Dean left for the day. He had the biggest smile across his face, incredibly excited to tell his friends the news. Wondering how they’d react, he planned out how he was going to repay them for the accidental inspiration and borrowing of their physical likeness. Treating them all to dinner seems like the perfect way to at least offer something small, it’s not like he was making thousands of dollars off of this project anyway. He was greeted with three big smiles as he entered the coffee shop.

“Hey Cas!” Sam and Nico called almost simultaneously, maintaining their focus on work. Dean gave a nod to the omega as he continued making drinks behind the bar. Waiting back for a moment before approaching the register, just for them to have the time for a quick conversation once they’d taken care of the few people currently in line. 

“Guys! You’ll never guess what happened!” Castiel cheered, the aroma of happy omega flooding the front of the cafe.

“What’s got you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?” Dean chuckled, handing off the last drink they had waiting, flinging a small white towel over his shoulder as he walked over. 

“My comic that I’m writing, the one with you guys in it, _thousands_ of people are reading it! I’m actually turning a profit from donations and web traffic!” He tried containing himself during his telling of the news, hoping they would be just as excited and he wouldn’t just seem like a dork. Cause who wants to look like a dork in front of three _really_ hot alphas?

“Congrats, dude! That’s amazing!” Nico joined in, nearly jumping along with the omega to celebrate. Cas was almost always smiling, but this was a new level of happiness pouring off the shorter man, his exuberant grin could light up an entire city. 

“Yeah! So, since you guys were kind of an integral part of this, I was wanting to offer buying dinner for everyone this weekend--” He trailed off shyly, unable to hide his smile or blushing from the three men. They wouldn’t say no, they couldn’t turn him down and diminish his mood. 

“I’d be down! Just no rabbit food, please.” Dean laughed, trying to get into the mood of the room and agree to some casual time with the adorable omega currently stinking up the room with every positive emotion in the book. It was like swimming in a pool of rose milk tea, saccharine and intoxicating. 

“Sorry, Cas. I won’t be able to, I’m studying for midterms and have plans with Jess this weekend. But don’t worry, I’m sure you guys can have plenty of fun without me there being boring and stealing glances at philosophy and anthropology textbooks.” Sam assured him, nervously rubbing the back of his neck out of worry, he didn’t want to spoil the omega’s emotional high. 

With Sam’s honest refusal of the invitation, all eyes turned to Nico, including the steely cobalt gaze belonging to a certain excited artist. “Dude, of course I’ll come! Not like I was gonna be doing anything this weekend anyway.” He chuckled, knowing very well the only things he likely had planned were staying at his place alone and maybe drinking with Dean. He wasn’t much of a social person outside of a very small circle of close friends. 

“Awesome! Don’t worry Sam, I can make it up to you some other time.” There really was no dampening his mood, it’s like he was actually incapable of feeling anything other than a powerful, contagious happiness. “We can work out the details later, for now I’m gonna head to my usual spot and get to work on the next issue, because people actually want to read it!”

“Whatever you want to drink today is on the house, famous artists don’t need to pay for coffee.” Dean offered in the delightfully husky tone that got him in so much trouble over the years, he even added a wink at the omega for good measure.

“Oh--thanks.” Finally the smile had retreated, even briefly, for him to emote in some other way. After the slightly flirtatious interaction, Castiel headed over to his usual booth and set up shop with his usual arsenal, sketchbook, laptop, tablet, and a rainbow of copic markers. After setting everything into place, Nico arrived at the table with a drink and a chocolate croissant for the omega. Light blue eyes looked up, confused by the random pastry that hadn't been ordered. 

"Don't worry about it." Dark blue eyes winked back at him and walked away. Cas smiled in return, unable to form the words 'thank you' with his mouth at the time.

 _Okay, if one more hot alpha winks at me today, I may actually melt. Are they both flirting with me or just being oddly encouraging ?_ His face grew hot as a wave of blush tinted his cheeks, trying to focus on his work and returning to what he felt to be reality. Getting back into the grind was relatively easy, in fact, he was borderline dissociating into the world he was creating. Before he knew it, Nico and Dean were waving goodbye to him on their way out of work. The next time Cas was pulled back out of his fantasy world was the sound of torrential rain and a crack of thunder that almost rattled the windows. Time had completely run away from him, the coffee shop would be closing up in less than an hour, so he needed to be finding a stopping point shortly. The rain was really coming down, it was times like this the omega was happy he had his beloved trench coat, at least it had the chance of keeping all of his belongings somewhat dry on his walk home. He’d finished packing up his stuff and tucked his computer bag beneath the long tan coat to keep his work pristine. He waved to Sam with a smile, not forgetting about that important part of his almost nightly ritual as a courtesy to his friend. Upon exiting the coffee shop, he was immediately drenched by the storm. Castiel needed to get home quick or all of his work would likely be ruined, damn cars for being so expensive! Making it about half a block running through the rain, he stopped at a store front that luckily had an awning shielding him from most of the storm. 

“You look like you could use some help, there. I have an umbrella if you’d like me to walk you home?” A man from behind him smiled along with the invitation, light brown eyes and sandy blond hair being his most notable attributes. He seemed to be about as tall as Dean, and built only slightly less muscular than the alpha he knew. But there was something else about this random stranger, he reeked of a very particular scent. He was an alpha. Notes of stale cigar smoke, an overbearing earthy musk, and anise overtook the omega’s senses, it was difficult to not physically react to the man’s natural odor.

“Thank you, but I don’t have much further to go. I’ll be able to manage on my own.” Castiel tried using his beautiful smile and a small chuckle to hide his nervousness and not sound too harsh with turning the man down. There was _no way in hell_ Cas wanted this guy knowing where he lived, he needed to get away from him. As he turned to continue walking in the direction he was headed, when an unwanted sensation latched onto his arm. _Oh shit, this isn’t gonna be good._ Looking back in pure terror, he saw the man’s hungry, almost predatory eyes trailing down his body. 

“Come on, this isn’t a safe place for an unmated omega like yourself to be walking alone at night. Not in this rain, smelling the way you do, anyway.” He tried persuading Castiel, the alpha’s grip on his forearm tightening like a vice as he took a deep inhale of the sweet scent. 

With all of his fight or flight instincts kicking in at once, he tried pulling his arm back to hastily escape this pervert. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want or need your help." 

"Good thing you're not calling the shots here, omega. Otherwise that might've hurt my feelings a bit. I’m the alpha here, it’s your place to obey me." The alpha snarled, his nostrils flaring at the shorter, frightened man in front of him. 

His stuff getting wet or not, Cas needed to get out of there pronto, the guy was serious about forcing himself onto the omega. “What--No, Fuck off!” He was panicking, his heartbeat racing, he looked around for anyone that could help him out of the situation. Between the deafening sounds of rain and thunder, with darkness and rain dampening his vision, there was no one around that would notice the altercation.

“You’re a feisty little thing, with that smell and tight little body, you’re absolutely perfect.” The stranger yanked Castiel towards him in an attempt to scent the omega even more, nearly intoxicated by the inviting, floral aroma. 

“No, back off! I’m not interested you damn knothead!” He struggled, trying to push the blond away, but failing due to the size discrepancy that was most certainly not in his favor. 

“Doesn’t matter to me, hot stuff. I get to take what’s mine.” A sadistic laugh cut through the rain and wind, ringing into Cas’ ear. With a loud thwack near his head, the man howled in pain and stepped back, letting the omega fall to the ground. 

“I believe the guy said he wasn’t interested.” Commented a stern, raspy, yet oddly familiar voice from behind the two men. Castiel looked back in the commotion, it was Dean! The usually comforting jade eyes were cold and commanding, ready to destroy their target at any moment. The alpha wasn’t alone either, Nico was there as well, his arm outstretched with the cracked handle of his closed umbrella that was used to strike the man forcing himself onto the omega. 

“Yeah, typically when someone repeatedly tells you “no” that’s normally when you stop. Guess we all know why you’re single and trying to pick up on cute omegas alone on the street at night.” The purple-haired alpha scoffed at the pathetic alpha nearly doubled over in front of them, who was now undeniably pissed off at the intrusion. His friends were giving off an odor of protective anger, clearly not willing to leave the omega’s side in the altercation. Castiel could have sworn that he even heard the two alphas growl at the man. 

“What do you assholes know? I was just trying to help the guy out.” He growled back in agony and frustration, unable to admit his ulterior motives to the group.

“Cas, you alright buddy?” Dean asked, offering a hand to assist him in getting back to his feet and holding his umbrella so that both of them would be safe from the rain. Only able to nod, trying to process everything that had just happened.

“What we know is you’ll probably be alone for a very long time. Disgusting pheromones aside, you’re some guy that thinks it’s okay to force himself onto anyone he finds attractive.” Nico smirked, turning to his friends and leaving with a sarcastic wave to the attacker. “If you ever try this again, we won’t be so gentle next time.” He called out as the group walked away from the situation to get the drenched omega home as quickly as possible. 

“Did you want us to help you back home? I can drive if you need.” The calming green eyes returned, no longer needing to retain the fiery anger that was to only be directed at the strange man. 

“Please. I only live another block or so away, going back to grab your car would just be a nuisance. T-Thank you both.” Castiel fought back a small cry as he was nestled between the two alphas under the large umbrella Dean held. 

“Don’t thank us, dude. It’s what friends do, aren’t you the one that turned us into superheroes anyway?” Nico laughed, trying to keep it lighthearted to keep Cas’ spirits up after what all had occurred moments prior. The omega let out a small chuckle at the affirmation as they made their way in the direction he indicated. 

“This is my building.” He reached for his keys to open the door to the small lobby of the apartment building. 

“Guess we’ll see you tomorrow then. We still on for this weekend?” Dean smiled sweetly at the light blue eyes, hoping they would still have the chance to hang out later that week. Nico anxiously awaited a response to that same question as he stood with them.

“Um, would you--can you guys come inside with me? Charlie won’t be home for a while, and I--just don’t want to be alone right now.” Castiel stammered, hoping the alphas wouldn’t find the invitation strange. He just didn’t feel safe as long as he was alone, not even in his own home. 

Nico stepped forward to follow his friend into the building, he wouldn’t dream of leaving someone alone when they felt so vulnerable after something like that. “Of course, Cas. Whatever you need.” He’d taken the words right out of Dean’s mouth, the taller alpha walking with them up the steps. The three men ascended the stairs to the second floor, Castiel leading the group so the others would know where to go. He unlocked the black door and held it open for his two friends, gesturing them inside. 

“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t exactly planning on this happening.” Chuckling nervously, the omega closed the door behind him. The alphas looked around for whatever “mess” he’d been talking about, not observing more than a few dishes in the sink and a few eskew books on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Don’t worry about it, this is nothing to feel bad about. Wouldn’t think an artist would be the clean n’ tidy type.” Nico laughed, setting his broken umbrella down by the door. “Oh, do you know if all of your work from today made it? That rain was pretty ridiculous.” 

“It looks like a few smudges are all I need to worry about, I can fix that later. Thankfully my phone and laptop are okay.” Cas sighed with relief, happy he needn’t worry about redoing an entire day's worth of storyboarding. Suddenly, something occurred to him, he just realized it was a little odd about the timing of his rescue. How’d they know where to be, and why were they there at night? “So, not that I’m complaining, but why were you guys there to save me? You couldn’t have known that was going to happen.” 

“Well, we both kinda had the same idea. It was by no means a coordinated effort, but we know what time you normally leave the shop because of Sam. With all the rain and you not having an umbrella, we both wanted to make sure you got home safely.” Dean explained, kind of blushing as he went over his plan, coincidentally overlapping with the one his friend had come up with. 

“Yeah, it was a total fluke actually. We had no clue that douche bag was gonna be anything to worry about.” Nico shrugged, taking a seat on the couch. “So did we want to hang out, play video games, order food?”

“That sounds like a great idea actually! Screw waiting until the weekend, we’re all here now. How’s Thai sound to everyone?” The omega proposed with a confident smile, a night in with his friends would be the perfect thing to unwind from the experiences from earlier. 

“Sounds amazing! I could go to town on some pad thai!” Nico cheered, throwing his hands up in the air at the mention of one of his favorite cuisines.

“Sounds good, but I’ll need you guys to tell me what everything is.” Dean added, feeling a little embarrassed with his inexperienced palette that was more keen on diner food and pie. 

“Fantastic! I’ll pull up the menu and get everything ordered on my computer, you guys can maybe pick out a movie or a game or something to entertain us while we wait for food.” 

“Aye aye, Cap’n!” The dark blue eyes saluted in the direction of the omega, who quickly ducked into his room to change into some drier clothes. Once he’d returned to the living room, the two men were sitting on opposite sides of the small black couch in the living room. “Get this, Dean has _never_ seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Down to watch the first few episodes?”

“What? This travesty must be rectified, let’s watch it!” Cas agreed to the idea, plopping down on the couch between the two alphas, happy to watch Charlie’s box set of the series for the tenth time. He’d changed into a grey hoodie that really brought out the coolness of his blue eyes, and some black sweatpants that showcased the curvature of his ass. Before getting too far into the first episode, they agreed on what kind of food to order, explaining everything to Dean so he would be able to comprehend the choices. After settling on a few orders of pad thai, beef fried rice, spring rolls, and satay, they settled back into their show. An obvious air of sexual tension was present in the room, but the aromas of the men sitting near each other were oddly calming. Seductive tendrils of the fragrance around him made Castiel feel at home, it brought him back to the tent from his dreams. Unable to distinguish much of the individual alpha’s scents, he didn’t mind swimming in the smell of fresh rain, pine trees, sex, and _safety_. He wasn’t the only one, Dean and Nico were in the same boat, stewing in the warm, saccharine notes of the omega’s scent. Sweet miasma swirling around the three men, there weren’t many words to describe the combination of all their pheromones; except for maybe something like _family_ , or _home_. They were able to feel consumed by this sense of security, it was almost difficult to resist the urge to snuggle into the other two men present on the couch. 

Once the first episode had ended, Nico turned to Dean as the credits rolled, “So what’d ya think, Deano?” he asked with a grin. 

“That was pretty badass, I enjoyed it.” He smiled, eager to watch another episode.

“We’ll keep going then! Charlie has the whole series on DVD, we can watch as may as we want!” Cas reached forward to start the next episode with a prideful smirk, hoping he could get the alpha hooked on the series, maybe even have him over more often to watch it together. About half-way through the second episode, there was a knock at the door, making Castiel jump. “Oh, that’s probably the food! I’ll get it.” He leapt from the couch to get the door, oblivious to the blue and green eyes locked on the omega’s ass as he bounced away from the living room. After politely making conversation with the delivery driver and taking the items he closed the door behind him. “Dinner is served!” 

“Great! I’m starved.” Dean cheered and the food was sat down on the coffee table, styrofoam take-out containers clearly marked with a sharpie and handed out to the corresponding person. 

“Thanks, Cas! This is delicious.” Nico said, quickly digging into his tofu pad thai with a fork.

“Seriously, man. This really hit the spot!” Dean chimed in, “Don’t you normally use chopsticks for Asian food, though?” he looked over at his friend who he’d seen use the wooden utensils proficiently before. 

The steely purple-haired alpha tried quickly chewing his food to reply to his friend, “Actually, Thai food is typically eaten with Western cutlery, while some noodle dishes might be eaten with chopsticks, culturally they just didn’t take in Thailand like other countries.” Castiel informed him before Nico was even able to open his mouth. 

“Really? You’re smart too? You guys are gonna make me feel like a dumb ass.” Dean conceded with a laugh. 

“Don’t listen to him, Castiel. This guy may be a bit dense sometimes, but he can fix pretty much anything with an engine. He’s also secretly a nerd when it comes to mythology and folklore.” Nico leaned in to more so whisper the latter half of his statement, knowing his friend was a little shy about his interests. 

“Hey! Don’t--”

Dean was interrupted before he could speak further, “That’s really impressive! I can barely change a tire, it’s one of the reasons I currently don’t have a car. It’s also good to know you have a bit of a nerdy side as well.” Castiel smiled sweetly at the alpha, assuring him he was no idiot. He also admired the chance Nico had to shame his friend, but instead took the moment to build him up and not make him even more self-conscious. 

“Uh, thanks.” Dean blushed, sinking back into the couch, feeling weird about being _this_ embarrassed in front of the omega. For a moment, there was a bit of an awkward silence, nothing but the sounds of vampires screaming in agony as they met their death. 

Nico wanted to break the silence, “So Cas, I was wondering about something the last week or so. Would it be okay if we read the comic that we starred in? I didn’t want to do it without asking.” he asked the artist.

“Um, well--you can, but there’s some--” His eyes went huge and his face tinged that adorable shade of pink he usually did when he blushed. 

“Dude, are you alright? We don’t have to read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” The blue-eyed alpha immediately assured him, not wanting to overstep. 

“No, you absolutely can! It’s just there’s some parts--” Castiel paused, biting his lip, trying to figure out how to word it delicately. But he gave up, if they were going to read it, they should know. “Blockade and Uvi, they are dating, and their sex life is regularly featured in the story.”

Dean and Nico were speechless, they weren’t offended, they weren’t upset, they just had zero ability to respond after processing what had just been said. “So, let’s read it then. I kinda want to see how you portrayed me in bed.” Green eyes laughed, breaking the second silence of the room. 

“I can send you guys the link then.” Giving a nervous smile, the omega pulled out his phone and sent the link to both of them on Facebook, inadvertently creating a group chat with the two alphas. The two men were glued to their phone screens for a good fifteen minutes without much more than a laugh or comments on the accuracy of Castiel’s drawing style. 

“So that’s pretty badass.” Nico commented with an expression of amazement and relief, looking back down at his phone for a moment. “So, how did you get my chest hair pattern so spot-on? I don’t recall a moment where you ever saw me shirtless.” He laughed, but was incredibly curious as to how the artist captured that detail, Dean even looked over to Cas as if he wanted the explanation as well. 

“One time at the coffee shop--I may have noticed your shirt ride up a bit when you were taking off your apron. I sort of guessed the rest, it’s how I estimated Dean being relatively hairless as well.” Castiel ran his hand through the mess of dark hair on his head to steady his nerves, the admission of his stolen glances making him want to curl up in a ball and die. 

“How about we talk about it later, and get back to some Buffy?” Dean offered, feeling it unfair to force Cas into this awkward situation after what had happened to him only a few hours before. _But how did you get our cocks drawn so accurately? Bulges aside, you’ve gotta have some kinda x-ray vision!_

“Sounds like a great idea, Dean.” Nico smiled, setting down his phone and pressing play on the remote to start back with the show. There was no point in grilling him about his art, and the hints of his attraction to the two alphas, not right now at least. Returning to the show, the group made themselves comfortable on the black couch, the smaller size giving Castiel the excuse to sandwich himself between the two alphas. Neither of them minded, welcoming the omega finding comfort despite being so distraught earlier. At that point, everyone started drifting off to sleep, Cas knocking out first, the alphas passing out not too long after. The omega was nestled in the canyon between the two warm, toned bodies. His head rested on Dean’s chest, a handful of his flannel balled into his left hand. His lower half was glued to Nico, the alpha’s crotch flush against his ass. The taller alpha had his arm stretched over the back of the couch, as if it were trying to wrap around the man slightly slumped over with an omega pressed into his crotch. The omega was whisked away to the realm of his dreams, sitting in the scent that lead him back to that tent. Hidden sexual desires placated by fantasies of double penetration, being spit roasted, being bred by the two alphas, being brought to orgasm without any manual stimulation to his own cock. Moans escaped his lips, thankfully falling on deaf ears, being muffled by Dean’s snoring. This was where Castiel was happiest, he had no clue who was meant to be his mate, and he didn’t care. He hadn’t even bothered scenting the individual men to see whose scent was more appealing to him, he didn't want to, the combination of the two odors was a sweet ambrosia to his senses.

Charlie had managed to come home around one in the morning, slightly tipsy from her night out with her girlfriend Dorothy. Making their way through the living room, the two betas noticed the fused lumps on the couch, the three men sharing the small furniture as a bed. The only light in the room was from a small light left on in the kitchen, and what light was provided from the 90s cinematic masterpiece that was Buffy the Vampire Slayer playing in front of them. “Aww, Cas. You little horndog.” Charlie cooed with barely any slur to her speech, whipping out her phone to snap a picture of the cuddle fest on the couch. “I’m so giving him shit for this later.” She laughed quietly, Dorothy sharing in the uplifting attitude of the room. Trying not to stumble too loudly, the two betas walked off to the redhead's room to finish off their plans for the evening.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashing at Cas' place after a fun night was a great way to end a Monday, but everyone seems to have forgotten about the fact that there's a fun little day after that where life goes back to normal, Tuesday. Possible trauma and great television aside, the next day was still going to be just like any other, if these two morons can actually make it to work on time, that is. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around y'all!

Sharp tones and loud music from his phone pecked at Nico’s ear drums until he rose out of his sleepy delirium. He reached for the device to shut it off, ready to fling it across the room in his grumpily awoken state. _Ohjesuschristmaryjosephandtheeasterbunny._ It was 4:15 in the morning, he and Dean needed to be at work in fifteen minutes. Somehow the three men had managed to sleep through his first several alarms. "Dean! Dean! Wake up dude!" He tried being stern, but whispered as to try to not wake the omega sleeping on them like a rock.

"Huh?" The alpha was clearly roused from an intense sleep, not even realizing where he was for a moment.

"We fell asleep, we need to get to work in 15 minutes and we _walked_ here last night!" Nico clarified for him, knowing it was at least a ten minute walk to get to the coffee shop from Cas' apartment.

"Shit! We have to get going." Dean realized they needed to kick it into gear, almost thrusting himself off the couch, only stopping so he didn't toss the omega in his lap to the floor. 

"You should go set Cas in his room so at least one of us can get a good night's sleep. I'll try to see if I can't find his key to lock up behind us and just leave it under the mat or something." Trying to think as clearly as possible, the shorter alpha formulated a game plan since he'd been awake slightly longer than his friend. He gently pushed Castiel out of his lap to try and dig around for his keys. Suddenly, he felt a slight chilly sensation on his crotch, he looked down and was smacked across the olfactory sense with rose, vanilla, and cinnamon. Slick. Whatever the shorter man had been dreaming about most have aroused him a great deal, for the substance had leaked through his own pants and onto the alpha's lap. Darting to the bathroom he grabbed a towel and folded it up while Dean was trying to pick up the omega and carry the almost deadweight to his room. Nico opened the door so the other alpha could maneuver inside without bonking Cas against the doorframe, they both walked over to the bed and pulled back the made sheets, and set the cloth down in the center so the omega could maybe get away without slicking his pants and mattress in the same night. Unfortunately, omega arousal meant doing laundry on a fairly regular basis, or keeping a more than healthy amount of clothing and bedding on hand. 

“Why the towel?” Asked the larger alpha, putting their friend to bed. He hadn’t had the chance to notice the slick since the only way Castiel had gotten his clothes wet was from a few spots of drool.

“He kinda slicked through his clothes and it got on me, guess the little guy must be having a pretty good dream.” Laughed the alpha, more amused than annoyed with the sweet stench now lingering on his clothes. Floral aroma flooding his senses was in no way helping the morning wood he and Dean were both sporting in their respective pants. 

“Oh. Did you need to change or something?” He wanted to be courteous to his friend’s needs, as well as his own. With Cas’ scent embedded in the fabric of their clothes and his natural lubricant settling into the alpha’s pants, work was going to be a nightmare full of erections. 

“No time, you get him comfy. I’ll find the key so we can lock up after we leave.” Darting out of the room to save as much time as possible, the mess of purple hair flung around as he fiddled with everything on the counter where he thought the keys were left. 

In Castiel’s room, the lone alpha did his best to assure his friend would be comfortable. He was amazed that the bright blue eyes hadn’t popped open in the commotion of everyone waking up, there would have been no complaints at being able to see the precious cerulean irises first thing in the morning. Dean hadn’t put someone to bed like this in years, not since Sam was a kid and he was having to watch after him when their dad was away at work. He was incredibly tempted to ruffle the dark hair and plant a light kiss on the omega’s forehead, just as he did for his younger brother back then. Snapping back to reality, he heard Cas mumble something in his sleep. It was difficult at first, but it became clearer as it was repeated. He was essentially moaning something, a low, lustful tone brushing over the drowsiness in his voice. “Dean…” The alpha’s eyes went big as dinner plates in amazement, the slick, the moaning, he was being dreamt of! Another few seconds had passed before another string of incoherence poured from the strained voice, followed by a word Dean would believe even less than the first. “Nico…”

Both of them. Castiel was dreaming about _both_ of them. But what would something like that even mean for the three of them? Confused, heart racing, all he could do was force himself to focus back to the situation at hand. The alpha gingerly pulled the sheet over the sleeping man, turning to leave the room. He didn’t miss the chance to steal one last glance at the omega, contemplating what he now inferred was some kind of kinky wet dream involving the two alphas spoiling the blue-eyed man with sexual affection. Air thick with fragrant omega pheromones due to the slick currently being produced, Dean was forced to control the inner alpha that craved to satisfy the needs of the lubed entrance so close by. 

“Dude, are you done? We gotta get going!” Nico encouraged him, all but physically yanking the alpha out of the room. They knew getting to work was the most important thing right now, since Cas was safe in the confines of his room. The two men exited the apartment, locking the door behind them and placing the found key beneath the mat. Moving messy purple bangs out of his own eyes, the shorter man shot a quick message to the group chat their friend had made last night:

 **4:19am Nico:** We woke up super late for work, so we used your key to lock up and left the key under the mat. We moved you so you could try gettin a decent night’s sleep. Sweet dreams, Cas!

Hurrying down the hallway, Dean debated on telling his friend what he’d overheard from Castiel’s drowsy murmuring. He had a rather pensive look on his face, something was clearly bothering him, other than the mere seven minutes they had to get to work. “What’s eating you, Dean? You usually complain a lot more in the morning.” Nico asked, worried about what might be going on in that big head of his. 

There was no point in hiding it, he’d been found out. With a heavy sigh he avoided the gaze of his friend, “Well, I kinda heard what Cas dreamt about as I laid him into bed…” he admitted. He received a puzzled look from a scrunched face and dark blue eyes, falling under heavy scrutiny from the man walking beside him. They’d nearly made it to the exit of the building before Dean tried opening his mouth again to clarify as to what he was talking about. “He moaned both of our names in his sleep. Not just mumbling them, he _moaned_ our names clear as day, seconds apart from one another.”

Nico couldn't prevent his face from going bright red. So Cas had been dreaming of both of them, like a threesome? That explains all the slick, even why he seemed so comfortable when he was draped over two men on a small couch. "That kinky little shit." He laughed it off as they made their way to work, having silently conceding being at least a few minutes late at this point since neither of them felt like sprinting there. They had blockers at the register, but they didn't have spare deodorant, so getting sweaty before work wasn't desirable. Once they made it to work, only three minutes late, they begin setting up everything and quickly let conversation fade away. They were tired, they didn't get the chance to shave or shower, caffeine was the only solace they found that morning. Everything was still finished on time, and of course they couldn't forget the daily ritual of doing espresso shots that prevented them from being too snarky with each other first thing in the morning. Tuesdays were always really slow, but slight showers that were probably offshoots of the storm from yesterday made it even worse. They worked in complete silence for almost a full hour before Dean decided to end it.

"So, would you want to do it, a threesome with Cas?" Asked the alpha, expression weighed down with thought but not really giving any actual clues as to how he felt about the matter. Nico was obviously taken aback by the question, a shocked look overtaking his normal visage. 

"I mean, I'd be game. It wouldn't be my first rodeo, so I'm not exactly intimidated by the thought. What do you think?" He asked, looking around to verify that there were indeed no customers lingering in the cafe. Dean wasn't a prude by any means, but he also had some issues branching out from what he knew worked. He was funny, but very analytical, very science driven. Nico even tried convincing him to go back to school to study engineering on several occasions. 

He laughed to himself for a moment, his expression brightening up for the first time that morning. "Let me guess, it was Meg’s idea?" Smirking like the cocky sonuvabitch he really was, he looked over to his friend, bright emerald and deep sapphire eyes colliding over a shared stare. 

"Don't change the subject, ass hole. But yes, it was Meg and her friend Tessa." He shuffled awkwardly to the register at the mention of his ex, remembering that he still hadn't put on any blockers that morning. He sprayed the scent less mist on himself.

"It's not something I'm opposed to, I just don't want him to feel pressured into something like that. Especially after what happened with that knot head yesterday." A scowl quickly crossed his face, remembering everything about that asshole that tried forcing himself on Castiel the day prior.

Putting the small metal canister in the cabinet below the register once again, Nico couldn't help but deeply agree with the sentiment proposed by his friend. "That's completely understandable. Screw that guy and everything he thinks about the world." He chuckled, happy he was able to land a blow hard enough to crack his umbrella. He then reached for his face, noticing he was missing something when his fingers grazed his skin. "Oh, crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left my glasses at Cas' place, we left our umbrellas there too." The alpha was annoyed with his forgetfulness that morning, but he'd woken up in a strange place about half an hour later than he usually preferred, so of course he was going to forget steps in his routine. He sighed in frustration, another realization quickly dawned on him. "I'm also realizing that these blockers won't cover up the scent that's steeped into our clothes from an omega laying on top of us last night, or the slick that still hasn't fully dried on my crotch."

Dean's initial reaction was to plant his face firmly into his palms and hide from the world, but thankfully it was just the two of them in the shop right now. "Great, so we're basically walking billboards of 'Hey, we were in bed with the same guy last night. What kind of coffee did you want today?' Seriously fuck our lives." He acted out jovially, then mumbled to himself in anger. Not only did everyone else have the chance to smell them, they would have to deal with the lingering scent on each other. All. Day. Long. "Also, my breath reeks. I don't think yours is much better, what should we do?" 

"Shit, you're right. The only thing I can think of is chewing on the mint leaves we use as garnishes to maybe freshen us up for a few hours." Nico groaned at the thought, hating the taste of mint and realizing how woefully unprepared they were to spend the night with Castiel. They still had an amazing time though, it was definitely all worth it. The two alphas did what they could to uphold decent hygiene standards given the lack of supplies they had on hand. With it raining on and off for most of the day, business was even slower than usual, so several hours had gone by in a very arduous fashion. 

It was about nine or so when Cas awoke in a room different from the one he’d fallen asleep in, not that he even remembered falling asleep to begin with. He felt a deep aching feeling inside, and a moist, sticky sensation in his pants. Momentary confusion from drowsiness fell away with his dreams rushing back to his memory, a pink hue clouding his pale complexion. Alpha scent staining his clothing, still toying with his senses, his cock was throbbing and he required release from this feeling. Not thinking about it whatsoever, he reached into his nightstand and retrieved a dark green knotted dildo from the drawer as he kicked off his pants. The omega pulled off his hoodie, holding it to his nose as he teased his wanting hole with the large toy, lubing it up with his slick. He took a deep inhale of the smell his clothing was marinated in, relishing in the musky aroma of pine trees and campfires. He shuddered as he gently pushed the entrance open with the phallic device, his own cock already curved into his belly and leaking onto him. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, but he just wanted to feel it. Craving that feeling of his ass clenching around a thick knot as he came, cumming to the sensation of his insides being filled, poked, and prodded. The toy probed in further, stretching him more and more, he couldn’t help but embrace the slight burn since he hadn’t done something like this in at least a few months. Castiel shoved it in harder, groaning in pleasure as he fucked himself and reached for his cock. He stroked his leaking member as he hammered away at his prostate. He imagined how it would be, getting sexually ravaged by both alphas. He fantasized about choking on a knot while the other bred his ass, not placing any particular thought to which man he wanted where. Unable to control the needy omega inside, he moaned out for what he really wanted, “Alpha, please...make me yours!” he keened as his body trembled. Begging for someone to satisfy the urges, only to go unheard, he continued fucking himself with the fake cock. Just as the knot completely slid into him, he hit that sweet spot that sent his nervous system ablaze with pleasure and he came all over himself, thick ropes of semen coating his toned abdomen, still leaking slick on the towel below him. “Fuck.” Panted the omega, picking up the towel and wiping himself clean from the various bodily fluids. 

He laid there for several minutes, trying to gather his composure before getting dressed once again. “I wonder how this got here…” Pondered Castiel, not remembering a need to put one down, but he was thankful it was there. Finally getting out of bed he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and performed his normal morning routine. Not having any plans for the day. He wasn’t in any hurry to get ready to go anywhere, but then he realized he’d left his phone in the living room and searched for the device. Once he’d found it, he read the message left by Nico about what had happened that morning. “That was really sweet of them.” He smiled at the screen, quickly connecting the dots that he hadn't put together earlier. _Shit, they put me to bed with the towel under me. I must have been slicking during my dream last night. Smooth move, Cas!_ He picked up the glasses on the table, recognizing that they weren’t his the second he peered through the blurriness of the lenses. Nico must’ve left his glasses there that morning in the commotion, he looked over and saw both of the umbrellas next to the door. Castiel knew he wanted to return the items as soon as possible, but keeping them at his place meant the alphas would have to return at some point, however selfish that thought may be. Locating the correct frames, he gathered his stuff and the accidentally forgotten objects and made his way to the coffee shop to return everything and get to working on the comic. At least he had an umbrella to shield him from the rain today, even if it was Dean’s. As he left for State of Bean, a small voice nagged in the back of his mind that the two alphas would torment him for the accidental arousal he felt and outwardly displayed in is sleep, but Nico and Dean couldn’t be like that, right?

“Dude, are you okay? You’re going full blown space cadet today.” Nico asked his friend, worried about his emotional state. 

“Yeah, I just keep thinking about what would've had we not gotten to Cas in time, ya know? That guy was a grade A dick bag, I just don’t know what all he would have done to him…” Dean admitted, he’d been zoning out all day, and this was apparently the cause of the behavior. 

The shorter alpha patted his friend on the back, “Think about it this way, since we did find him, worrying about what other scenarios could have happened is a huge waste of time. Besides, I’ll let you fire the first punch next time if we ever see him again, deal?” He flashed a big smile, it was weird not seeing Nico’s face completely shaven, but he still pulled off the stubbly look. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiled, realizing it was kind of pointless to worry about the what ifs.

The bell chimed as the trenchcoat clad omega walked through the door, “Hey guys.” he greeted, closing Dean’s umbrella. “I wanted to bring back the stuff you left behind this morning.”

“Thanks, Cas!” Nico took his glasses and umbrella from the man as he walked out from behind the counter and gave him a hug. 

“And--I’m sorry if I managed to embarrass myself last night.” Castiel apologized, noticing his own scent on the alpha’s clothing as he came in close. 

“Don’t worry about it! We’re just happy you were safe, and were hopefully able to get a better night’s sleep than we had.” Dean laughed, happy to see the bright blue eyes so bashful yet happy instead of full of terror like yesterday. 

“Thank you guys for last night, I had a really good time. And thanks again for kicking that guy’s ass for me when he was getting way too handsy.” He laughed, trying to hide the remnants of the slight trauma he’d experienced. 

“You deserve much better than that ass bag of an alpha anyway.” Nico assured him, hating that he had to go through that. What kind of asshole goes around grabbing people like that anyway? No wonder that guy was single and so desperate for attention. “You gonna keep us company during the storm, or were you just being nice and bringing us our stuff?” The lavender-haired alpha offered a sweet smile, hoping Cas would be sticking around for many reasons, one being that he didn’t want him walking around in this rain too much and catching a cold or something.

“Yeah, I was thinking about sticking around for a while today, people are really liking Aegis so far. I might even have a chance at doing this full time!” His face beamed with excitement, it was clear Castiel was proud of his art, and he couldn’t look any cuter than he did right now. 

“Want to get anything to help wake you up? We’ve been pretty dead today and wouldn’t mind making something for you.” Dean inquired from the register, half debating on not having him pay for his drink. 

“Yeah, can I just do a large Descartes over ice?”

“On it!” Exclaimed Nico from the bar, having the beverage ready shortly after the transaction was finished. “What part of the story are you working on today?” Asked the eager alpha as he handed the cup over to his favorite customer.

“I’ve been wanting to add another hero to the team, so I’ve been thinking about what kind of powers I want them to have, how they’ll look, etc. Maybe even developing more love interest stuff since people are liking the more NSFW portions of the story.” 

“By the way, if you ever need reference photos for our characters, I don’t think either of us would mind helping you out. Drawing stuff blindly can be pretty difficult, even for someone with your skill.” Grinned the blue-eyed alpha, trying to be as helpful as possible, then realizing the implications of what had just come out of his mouth. “Not for the sex scenes, of course! But like generic poses or fight scenes or whatever.” He blushed a bit, hoping Cas wouldn’t see the invitation as inappropriate. 

“Actually, that would be very helpful if you have some spare time.” He didn’t want to sound rude by insinuating they had nothing to do in that moment, since there weren’t any other customers.

“Sure, what kinda shots did you have in mind? We’ve got some free time right now.” Dean laughed, happy he could have the chance to help out a little more. He walked over to the omega’s usual booth, ready to provide whatever material he might need for this project. 

“Uh, I guess if you good hold both of your hands out in front of you with your fingers spread out, like your putting up a shield between you and an opponent. With a very serious expression, if possible.” Cas requested, helping to adjust the pose so he could get the right picture for a frame of reference. 

“Like this?”

“Perfect! So serious you almost look scary.” He snapped a picture on his phone, double checking to make sure the photo would work how he needed it to. “Now if you could try sitting up from the ground like you were just injured, maybe holding your left shoulder with your right hand.”

Dean complied, assuming the vulnerable stance with a pained expression, a look of deep sadness in his eyes. “This one work?” 

“Absolutely!” Castiel agreed, taking the photo. “You ready for your turn Nico?” He looked over to the other man, a gleeful look on his face. 

“You know it! How do you want me?” Asked the alpha, walking over to the exact spot where Dean had been a few moments ago. 

“Something similar to the first pose Dean did, but holding your hands as if you’re firing off a ball or beam of light from your hands.” He imagined the position and how it would look best drawn out.

Nico tried getting into the position, holding his arms and hands as desired by his friend. “How about this?”

“Hmm, if you could fan out your fingers a bit more, and tilt your wrists at an angle.” Suggested the photographer, demonstrating with his own hands. The alpha complied so that he would be in a more accurate position for what was needed. “Great! Now if you could lie on the ground, reaching up with one hand, almost like you’re dying.” 

Nico looked over at the omega in pure horror, “You’re not killing me off are you?” he asked intensely as he got into the pose. 

“Not at all! But it’s not a good plot line if your protagonists don’t have at least a few near death experiences, right?” Castiel laughed at the alpha’s question, getting ready to take the next picture as his friend laid on the ground in the position that was asked of him. “So, I did have one more idea, please feel free to say no to it. But--um, I was wondering if I could get a shot of you too kissing, since your characters are dating and all.”

“Sounds okay to me, Lord knows we’ve done worse together, right Dean-o?” Laughed the shorter alpha as he pushed himself off the floor and brushed off his apron. 

“I guess it’s okay. How involved are we talking? Like, are you wanting to see tongue, or just a chick flick moment kinda kiss?” Dean asked, somewhat embarrassed to do this in front of Cas given the alpha’s feelings for him. 

“Just a small, sweet kiss, nothing too intimate or aggressive.” Assured the omega, despite how much he’d wanted to see the two men share a deep passionate kiss. Standing close to one another, the taller alpha acting as if it were a more meaningful gesture by placing a curled finger under Nico’s chin and pulled his face in closer. Bright green and dark blue eyes locked into a deep gaze as their lips grew closer and eventually met, soft pink lips gently pressed together. Castiel froze in place, unable to move at the sight before him. 

Faces pulled apart after a few moments to make sure the omega had adequate time to snap a picture. “How was that?” Dean asked with a big smile, turning to his friend..

“Oh, I kinda zoned out. I forgot to take the picture…” He admitted, his face turning deep red at the confession. He couldn’t help it, there were two hot guys kissing in front of him and he couldn’t help but stare. 

“If you took a picture it would have lasted longer, ya know?” Nico sneered playfully, raising an eyebrow at his friend. “Just make sure you get the pic this time.” He laughed, pulling in Dean for a kiss by cupping one of his cheeks and grabbing the back of his head. It was a deeper, more passionate kiss than anyone had planned for, but it worked for the purpose of getting the picture he needed. 

It was almost difficult trying to maintain enough focus to get the picture, but he managed to snap a usable photo before the kiss was broken. “Thanks for all your help with this, I hope I’m not imposing on you guys too much.” He blushed, terrified he was becoming a burden on the two alphas. 

“Absolutely not.” Laughed Dean, reaching over to ruffle the shorter man’s already messy dark hair. It was almost warming, the reassuring laughter, the light touch, Castiel really felt comforted in that moment. “You’re not a bother at all dude, in fact everything has gotten a bit more interesting since you came around.”

“It’s true, I was getting a little too complacent before you shook things up. Plus, now I’m basically a superhero and a porn star. I’m far from upset about any of this.” Nico offered, all the recent events really had made things a bit less monotonous, and having some eye candy around wasn’t terrible either. 

Cas stood there blushing for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, but failing as no words were heard. He bit his lip in frustration, finally working up the courage to speak his mind. “And thank you for taking care of me this morning, and saving my bedsheets from becoming a slip n’ slide. I hope you weren’t too grossed out by anything that happened while I was asleep--” 

“Dude, stop thanking us and apologizing for everything. What else are friends for? I had so much fun last night I was actually curious if we wanted to make Monday night Buffy marathons a regular thing.” Dean interrupted, all but shushing the omega next to him. He genuinely meant what he said with the invitation to have the group watch every week, it would be a cute weekly ritual. 

“I suppose if we all want to, that could be fun.” Castiel shyly commented, not wanting to let on about how into the idea he really was. _Spending every Monday night watching a classic show with two really hot guys? Sign me the hell up!_

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Nico chimed in, finalizing the plans with his friends in excited agreement. But hopefully next week’s hangout won’t get as...wet as the previous night’s shenanigans. Aside from a few Dungeons & Dragons campaigns or some online gaming, Cas never had anything like this with his friends before, he almost felt like he was becoming pretty cool!


	8. Thursday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it finally happens everyone! But who will Cas choose? Who's to say for now, but everyone can enjoy a nice evening of fun. Sorry, but there is some alcohol-induced dub-con this time around!

Charlie had tagged along with Castiel this morning to the coffee shop before they went into work so she would have the chance to check the place out and run a quick invitation by the boys her bestie was so hungry for. “Just don’t embarrass me or meddle if you’re gonna come with me, okay?” The omega pouted as they traveled down the sidewalk to State of Bean, hoping she wouldn’t say or do anything her first time into his sanctuary from the rest of the world, in order to make him look stupid. 

“I would never, Cassie.” Smiled the beta cheekily as they came up to the door, knowing exactly what she planned to do once they entered. 

_Bullshit, you ginger demon._ Cas hissed in his mind, fully aware of what she was capable of from having shared social circles with her for years. 

“Oh, hey you two! Haven’t seen you come around before, Charles.” Dean greeted them as they strolled in.

“It’s my first time in, after hearing such great reviews from a trusted friend I _had_ to stop by.” She giggled, scanning the cafe and the menu to see what may catch her eye. “What’s good here, Deanosaurus?”

The alpha cocked an eyebrow at the nickname, surprised at the bold attempt by Charlie, “That’s the Lavender Overlord’s department. Nico, the Queen of Moondor wants a drink recommendation!” he called out, the purple locks popping up from behind the counter at the mention of his online username. 

“Did you really just refer to both of us by our gamertags in casual conversation? Yet you call _us_ nerds.” He rolled his eyes with a short laugh at the irony, since meeting the group had done a little online gaming together; Charlie and Nico being the most competitive of the bunch, of course.“Hot or cold beverage, your majesty?” Offered the alpha with a slightly exaggerated bow at the register, much to Charlie’s amusement. 

“Okay, I’m starting to see why Cas likes you two so much.” The omega turned such a lovely shade of pink and glared daggers at his friend at the drop of her words, not wanting his fairly obvious crushes to be outed. “I prefer colder drinks in the morning, helps me get caffeine into my body faster without second degree burns.”

“Did you want me to do the real customer service thing and suggest stuff, or just ring you up for something I know you’ll like?” He smirked, he’d worked there long enough that understanding basic preferences and someone’s personality was all he needed. 

Charlie tried to fight back a visible reaction, surprised by the bold invitation by the acquaintance she’d only really interacted with while gaming online. “I’m placing great trust in you, Overlord.” She said with a smile, handing over her card. 

“Trust me, he’s good at this.” Cas remembered his first time in the small cafe, when Nico picked out a drink he loved in seconds after only light conversation. Dean gave a silent shrug in agreement, maybe he’d get to that level someday. He simply took pride in the fact that his flirting at the register always got them more tips, he didn’t need a sixth sense for what someone wanted to drink. After the transaction, Nico hopped back and made the drink for her, the other alpha striking up conversation with the two customers. In a few minutes after the sound of a blender going full blast made the three of them jump out of surprise, he put the finishing touches on the two to-go cups and presented them to the roommates. 

See through cups revealed a brown blended portion to the drink with blac flecks scattered about, a healthy dollop of fresh whipped cream, and a stick of pocky in each beverage. “I made a second one cause I know Cas will like it too. Only difference is one has a strawberry pocky, the other is matcha.”

“What’s this one called?” Cas asked, never having seen the drink before in all the hours he’d spent in the shop, which was saying something at this point. 

“It’s the Freud, one thing on the menu that can only be served as a frappuccino. It's basically a mocha frappuccino with vanilla bean, and topped with an earl grey whipped cream.” 

“What’s with the names here?” Charlie laughed, taking a sip of the drink.

“They’re all named after philosophers because Gabe thinks he’s funny.” Dean gave the heaviest eye roll, you’d think his optic nerves would detach from the force it took to do so. 

“Mother fucker that’s good!” Charlie said in amazement, giving an enthusiastic look to Nico.”

“I came up with that one, it’s an ego stroke honestly. I only called it Freud because Gabe said the _exact_ same thing as Charlie when he first tried it.” Dark blue eyes bounced in laughter from the story and casual mention of his ego boost. The latter half of his comment almost sending Castiel to the ground in laughter, the other three almost wanting to call 911 for him. 

“Motherfuhahaha--I can’t--thahahat’s just too damn funny!” Cried the omega, literal tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Dean asked as if he weren’t standing right there within ear shot. 

“Bold of you to assume he ever was okay, sir. Anyway, before we leave, I had a proposition for you two.” Teeth baring in her smile almost made the alphas uncomfortable, she looked as if she were planning a bank heist or something! “Dorothy and I are going out to the Queue tonight, and we wanted to see if you boys wanted to join. Sam and his gf are invited too, of course.” 

“Wow, I haven’t been there in like, two years? Isn’t that the club you live next to, Nico?” Dean asked, wanting to be sure he was remembering correctly. It was one of the better queer clubs in town, good music, a varied crowd, people not constantly fucking or doing every party drug known to human kind in the bathrooms. 

“Yup, and Thursday nights they do half off on martinis. I’m down to go, I haven’t been in a while myself. You coming too, Cas?” The purple-haired alpha looked over to the omega that had ceased his almost painful laughter, his and Dean’s presence being the final determinant in his decision.

He was thrown off guard by the mention of the plans, since Charlie hadn’t talked about this previously with him. _That’s why you wanted to come along today, damn it Charlie!_ Castiel visibly paused before giving an answer, “I suppose if everyone else is going, it seems fun? I’d feel awkward cause it seems like more of a couple-y affair though.” he replied, giving a reason for his hesitation. 

“Nonsense! You, me, and Nico can all go stag, like all the cool kids back at middle school dances.” Dean offered, trying to sound suave yet macho at the same time, in an effort to raise his spirits.

“Yeah, s’not like Dean and I are together. I think the three of us single guys going balances out the lovey-dovey couples in attendance.” Added the other alpha, feeling the need to specify because people always thought they were dating. They’re friends, and they have sex sometimes, how’s that so hard to comprehend? Fucking and hanging out doesn’t equate to dating, damn it!

“Okay, I’ll go. But we should probably get to work, Charlie.” Cas pointed out, noting they only had five minutes before their shift started. Eyes went wide as Charlie looked at her watch, nodding in agreement. 

“We gotta bounce bitches, see you tonight!” She waved as they made their way out the door, almost speed walking so they would not be late. 

“This is gonna be fun! Haven’t had a chance to let loose in a while, this is long overdo.” Cheered the man with bright jade eyes, it really had been a bit since he’d properly gone out and didn’t just go to a bar to drink. Waiting for the rest of the day to pass by was pretty easy, everyone was planning out their outfits and drink orders in their heads. The baristas made sure to pass on the invite to Sam, who gleefully agreed to a fun night out with his friends, his brother, and his girlfriend. After morning shift was over, Dean and Nico went their separate ways so that they could prepare for the evening, they decided to meet up at Nico’s later for a smidge of pre-gaming since he lived so close to the club.

Meanwhile at the comic shop, a certain omega was starting to let his nerves get the best of him. Forget that he was going to a club for the first time in over a year and would have to deal with crowds, strangers, and alcohol; he was going to be spending that time with two really cute guys that he could already barely contain himself around. Tonight was going to require booze, and a lot of it. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if I get too drunk and try making out with someone? What if I start confessing to either of them I’ve fucked myself to the thought of both of them over a dozen times? It would be better if I just decided to stay home tonight and cancelled…_ Castiel debated internally, wanting to tell his roommate he’d changed his mind after all. There were only two more hours before they agreed to meet up at the Queue, leaving him adequate time to bail if he really wanted. He reached for his phone to send a text to Dean and Nico and let them know he wouldn’t make it out that night, feelings of turmoil taking over what he really wanted and needed to do in order to not possibly ruin his friendships. He fiddled with his phone at the counter of the comic book shop, almost not wanting to abandon the plans of a fun night out. He came across an Instagram post, a few pictures of the two alphas he longed for chilling at Nico’s place before heading out for the evening. Dean was wearing a tight flannel, sleeves rolled halfway up his thick forearms, and pristine blue jeans that more than sufficiently showed off every curve in his lower body. Electrifying green eyes smirking at the almost candid photo his purple-haired friend tried taking before he noticed. Nico had on a purple v-neck and black chinos, almost looking like he was poured into the clothing rather than putting it on; it was going to be difficult for him to take off the clothing later, and it was pretty obvious, but he looked great. They were both wearing these goofy grins, indicating that they were very excited for the night, and now he wasn’t able to go through with it. He couldn’t imagine whatever puppy dog eyes he’d get from Charlie, or any of the three alphas should he choose to not go out with them.

“You about ready to close up, Cassie? Only twenty minutes left before we can get ready for our night on the town! Dorothy said she would just meet us there, do you know what you’re gonna wear to impress your MCMs?” She probed, knowing she was being annoying but she didn’t pass up the chance to make fun of her best friend, but who wouldn’t? The omega couldn’t help but blush in response, something he noticed was happening more and more frequently lately. 

“Really? It’s not even Monday, and why emphasize that it’s a man crush?” He rolled his eyes at the redhead, wanting her to back off, but she was coming from a good place. “I don’t really know what I wanted to wear, I kind of wanted to try something new though…”

A look of shock and happiness hit Charlie’s face like a freight train, “Cas, are you gonna dress up all slutty for your alphas?” she gleamed in excitement. 

“ _Not_ my alphas.” Glared the omega, having feelings about the implied ownership of romantic partners purely out of principle. “But I did have an idea of how I was wanting to dress. I’ll ask for your opinion when we get back home.”

“Oh, I can’t wait for this!” Cheered the beta, as they finished up the last of what they could before the store closed for the evening. Once the two employees were finally able to lock up, they tried getting home as fast as possible so that they could get ready for the festivities planned. They went to their respective rooms and put together their outfits, Castiel having a bit more trouble deciding than Charlie in this regard. He laid out all possible candidates on his bed, wanting something tight, but also not wanting anything too provocative. Light blue eyes scanned through the selections of clothing he had available, possible combinations flashing through his mind. Eventually he settled on a form-fitting light blue dress shirt that brought even more attention to his beautiful sapphire eyes, pairing it with dark dress pants that were only tight in the sense that they framed his ass perfectly. Standing in front of his floor-length mirror, he adjusted the outfit to see what looked best, leaving the shirt untucked and the top button undone. He emerged from his bedroom, hoping his friend wouldn’t have too much to say about the outfit he’d chosen. 

“Be honest, how does it look?” Cas asked, flinching at what opinions he was getting ready to hear from the beta.

Charlie gawked at the sight, she’d never seen Castiel actually _try_ to look hot before, even after knowing him for years! “Dude, you look great! You almost make me want to up my game a bit, but I’m not trying to impress anybody.” She lightly goaded the omega, meaning everything that she said to him. 

“It’s not too sexy? I know it’s probably obvious that I like them at this point, but I don’t want to be too out there.” 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, I wouldn’t be surprised if you wound up getting in bed with one of them tonight.” She commented salaciously with a wink as she applied some bright red lipstick. “Ready to go? We can take my car and get there in less than ten minutes.” Cas nodded, not wanting to talk anymore since the anxiety of going out with everyone was really starting to kick in. 

It was a rather short ride in the tiny yellow car, arriving at the club in a little under ten minutes. Luckily there wasn’t a line this early, so they were able to secure entry into the building just after walking up. The sparse crowds made it easy to tell that none of their friends were present yet, they would likely be there momentarily. “Let’s grab some drinks while we wait for everybody.” Charlie offered, motioning them over to a pair of stools while some synth pop song blared in the background. Charlie starting off with a beer, Cas diving straight into a vodka martini, the venue wasn’t as crowded as he thought, but he still wanted to settle his nerves and maybe get some help opening up. 

“Well aren’t you the most gorgeous little thing.” Spoke a blond man with a British accent from Castiel’s right, opposite from Charlie. “I’m Balthazar, would you perhaps let me buy you a drink?” He invited, a more neutral scent coming from his person as he stood in a low cut shirt and a more casual style black blazer. 

“I’m sorry, I was planning on meeting friends here tonight. Don’t want to leave them hanging, but I appreciate the offer.” The omega smiled sweetly at the strange man, a bit on edge after the last time a stranger randomly approached him, but maintaining a level head in case he tried to make any further passes. 

“No problem then, thank you for your time, Sir.” He smiled with his own drink in hand, walking away gracefully. At least he did well in the face of rejection, unlike some other assholes out there that felt entitled to others simply because they felt superior. 

Completely unaware of what was happening behind him, a low voice whispered close to his ear, “Heya Cas.” making the small man almost jump out of his seat with a small yelp. The familiar voice sent shivers down his spine, and once he realized what had occurred, he clasped a hand over his mouth in sheer embarrassment. “That was probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, sorry if I scared ya though.” Laughed a familiar alpha with smokey lavender hair and deep oceanic, azure eyes.

“Jerk.” Hissed the omega under his breath as he turned around to hug Nico and Dean, the alcohol in his system already allowing him to engage in the contact without feeling the need to disappear.

“So who was the English guy?” Asked the green-eyed alpha, almost sounding weirdly possessive of him coming up to Castiel in a bar. 

Indifferently, the omega shrugged at the question. “Don’t know, he just walked up and offered to buy me a drink.” 

“Dean-o here looked like he was going to break the guy’s arm when he saw you talking to him. Unfortunately he gets a bit protective, I blame it on the ‘big brother’ mentality. So essentially it’s Sam’s fault.” Joked Nico, playfully punching his friend in the arm as a show of good faith.

“Aren’t I lucky to have such strong alphas to take care of me.” Castiel laughed, downing the rest of his drink in one final gulp. His three friends looked almost dumbfounded by the remark, no one really expecting that kind of perky, flirtatious attitude to come from the usually meek artist. Not wanting to draw too much attention to the comment, they glossed over the topic moving on in conversation.

“Speaking of Sam, has anyone seen my favorite giant or his girlfriend around? They were supposed to beat us here.” Dean observed the bar, peeking through the groups of people to find a mop of honey-brown hair standing above everyone else. Nico checked his phone to see if maybe they’d missed anything from the third alpha.

 **10:02pm Sam:** Hey, Jess isn’t feeling too well, so we’re gonna go ahead and skip tonight. You guys have fun and have a drink for both of us! 

Even though it was a bit selfish, he still let out a slightly annoyed groan at the message, knowing the group would be smaller than originally planned. “They bailed apparently, looks like we’re just waiting on Dorothy then.” 

“Damn it, Sammy. Here I was wanting to spend time with my baby brother outside of work.” Lamented the darker haired alpha, overly sarcastic tones taking over his voice. 

“Hey Dor!” Charlie waved to her girlfriend, flagging her over to their little section of the bar so she could join them. 

Greeting the other beta with a kiss, she looked at the group, “So what all have I missed?” she asked the others. 

“Nothing much just yet, no one has gotten drunk enough to make a fool of themselves. Cas seems to be getting closer though, I’m sure he’ll be belting out to some Katy Perry song and dancing on top of the bar in no time.” Chuckled Dean, eyeing the omega who was ordering his second drink on what was probably an empty stomach. 

As the music pounding around the club transitioned to some strange techno cover of a Britney Spears song, making their group’s lone omega jumped out of his chair. “Omg, I love this song! Let’s dance!” Despite being smaller than both of the alphas, he was surprisingly able at pulling them in the direction of the dance floor. They shared a concerned glance, but Charlie waved them off and assured them they’d hold down the fort while they were gone. Still hesitant, the alphas made their way to the dance floor, the dimly lit area still not bustling full of people like it would be on a weekend night. Castiel began dancing like a fool, but clearly confident in his abilities to dance along to the music. Dean watched as he began to perform his own, clearly reserved form of dancing not even two feet away from him. In an attempt to at least match the energy the omega was putting off, Nico joined in the motions in a calculated, but almost seductive way. None of them were the best at the whole “feeling the rhythm” thing, but at least they were among friends. As more people crowded the space, the three men were more so forced into dancing right on top of each other. Hearts were pounding, unique scents were filling the air around them, sweat dripping down the clothed bodies. On more than one occasion, Castiel managed to bump into either of his friends in a suggestive manner, almost to the point you'd consider it groping. Once the music faded into something decidedly less upbeat, the three headed back for their little section of the bar. 

"What the hell was that, Cas? I don't think I've ever seen you move like that in all the years I've known you!" Charlie shouted in tipsy amazement to their friends as they returned. 

The omega couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back down, sipping his drink the couple was babysitting for him. "What can I say? I'm in a really good mood." He shrugged, picking up the skewer in his martini and suggestively wrapped his tongue around the tiny green surface of an olive and then proceeded to pull it back with his lips. The sight was a little difficult for the other two men to stand, without popping a hard on in aggressively tight pants, that is. 

"I'm gonna need to get on his level if I’m expected to keep up." Joked Nico as he waved down the nearest bartender so he could continue the drinking he'd started about an hour and a half ago at home with Dean. It wasn't great alcohol, but having some mid-grade whiskey at home was helpful for those tough weeks. The other alpha followed suit, completely avoiding the drink specials for a familiar brown liquor in a shorter glass. Repeating the cycle for another hour or so, rotating between witty, drunken banter and dancing like idiots, Dean couldn't help but feel like he was running out of steam. 

"Whatsa matter Deano, can't keep up?" Charlie cajoled in that inherently friendly but snide fashion, which was pretty much how she communicated when she was three or four drinks in. 

Nico sat an empty stemmed glass on the bar top after he knocked back the last of his pomegranate martini. "Yeah, come on old man, don't whimp out on us just yet!" He patted his taller friend on the back just a bit too hard in an attempt to follow up the comment. 

"Piss off, I'm only twenty-five, asswipe." He groaned, feeling pressured into ordering another drink for himself. 

"Hey, I'm twenty-eight and I'm holding my booze better than you, assbutt!" Piped up Castiel, gently bopping the alpha on the nose in his fairly drunken haze, practically falling out of his chair in the process. With a moderate amount of effort, he managed to catch himself before hitting the ground.

 _Wait, seriously? He’s older than both of us? Didn’t see that one coming._ Keeping the remark silent, Dean hadn’t realized the man they were both pining after was a little older than him. But it wasn’t uncommon for omegas, men especially, to look much more youthful than their alpha or beta counterparts. 

The other three couldn't help but laugh at the men being so cute to one another. "You sure about that, Cas?" Dorothy tittered at the omega almost getting a face full of concrete flooring.

"Yes! So much so, in fact, that I'mma order another!" He motioned to bartender signaling another round, despite him already being really close to his absolute limit for the evening. Everyone was getting to the point of being pretty far gone, dancing was becoming less and less appealing, music was getting way to loud. Plus, with Dean and Nico having to pull off a Friday morning shift in less than six hours from now, they couldn't stick around too much longer. 

Nico got the cute blond bartender's attention, wanting to call his tab, taking a look at the round, muscular ass as the man turned away to work the register. Castiel almost scowled at the stranger, oddly feeling jealous with the alcohol coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but notice Dean making eyes at some tramp over at the other side of the bar. This just wouldn't do. He controlled himself so his scent wouldn't give away the jealousy he was experiencing, formulating a plan to finally get what he wanted. "I think I should probably get going too, I'm not feeling too great."

Protective alpha overdrive taking over, Dean and Nico gave him a once over, "Yeah, you don't look so good, buddy. Think you c’n walk?" Green eyes asked, wanting to care for the smaller man and make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. As he stepped out of his chair, he immediately started falling forward; only to be caught by a slightly muscular chest in a sweaty, purple shirt, taking a second to feel the size of the frame to recognize his savior as Nico. 

"Dude, you’s gonna be able to get home? Can’t have ya gettin’ yourself hurt." Spoke the alpha, his chest rumbling with the gravelly, slightly slurred voice, the scent of campfires enveloping the omega, comforting him to his very core.

Bright blue eyes looked up at him, almost pouting "C’n I sleep at yur place? You live close by, right?" he almost begged. Nico's face went completely red hot, you'd think he actually had a fever or something.

_Damn it, even with him being drunk he’s cute as shit. That’s a dangerous combo!_ "Uh, y-yeah. You can take the spare bedroom. Dean, you cool bunkin’ wit me tonight if Cas comes with us?" The alpha replied with a nonchalant thumbs up so he didn't have to talk over the music. Nico was feeling flustered, but at least Dean didn't mind the change in plans. After all, how many times had they shared a bed for not so innocent reasons? They were numb to the implications of sharing a bed in this situation. Also, the amount of alcohol in their bodies didn’t hurt either. 

"You be careful, Cassie!" Charlie hugged him as a way of signing off on him jetting for the night, glaring at the alphas as she pulled away. An intense look of _Don't you dare hurt my innocent little Cassie, or I will end you in the most gruesome fashion._ across her face and in her eyes conveying the message. Nico almost felt unnerved by the look she gave, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to do anything Cas wasn't wanting. Dean took one of the omega's arms over his shoulder, Nico taking the other to help brace him on the short walk. 

Once the cooler air hit his face, Castiel felt newly comforted. "Such pretty alphas taking care of me." He giggled, walking in step with the other two men. 

“Okay, yeah, you are drunk if yur calling either of our mugs pretty.” Nico laughed, taking a moment to be slightly self-deprecating like any semi-functioning, semi-drunken young adult. 

Dean scoffed at the remark, “So after all those times we fucked, you don’t think I’mma least pretty face?” he almost sounded genuinely offended, but his friend knew better.

“How does you guys do it anyway?” Castiel slurred, curious as to how the two alphas had sex, even in his drunken stupor. 

“Well you see Cas, when two guys want to fuck--” 

Dean didn’t get the chance to finish the condescending speech, before he was interrupted, “You know what I mean, assbutt. Like you’re both guys, you’re both alphas, who bottoms? Do you guys knot each other? Do you scent each other when you fuck?” He rattled on, listing off every question his inebriated faculties would allow. Mostly behaviors that occurred with alpha/omega pairings, but he was really curious, and pretty drunk.

“We take turns topping, sometimes play rock, paper, scissors to see who tops, but Dean-o always throws scissors. We definitely do _not_ knot each other, made that mistake a coupl’a times, super awkward, and it hurts!” Nico responded, trying to remember everything the omega had asked in order. He was kind of just regurgitating everything without caring about what he was saying, because alcohol took down all of his social filters. “I’m kind of a pervert, I really like scenting my sexual partners during regardless of the level of intimacy. Dean isn’t as big on it, I don’t think.”

“It’s hit or miss for me, depends on who I’m with.” He explained, kinda blushing about all of the info pertaining to his sex life that was just casually brought up in conversation. “Thank God, we’re finally here.” 

“Dude, it was a four minute walk. You okay?” His sentence interrupted by a hiccup, the other alpha checked on his friend to be sure. 

“I’m doin just fine.” Cas giggled, happy being sandwiched between the two men on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, we know drunky. Let’s get ya upstairs and into bed.” Dean chuckled, figuring the omega was likely not going to remember much the next morning. Hell, none of them would probably remember much from that night. 

“Oh Dean, do you always lure omegas to the bedroom with such flowery prose?” He snarked back, his playful side coming out more and more as the night went on. Getting this one upstairs was going to be difficult, especially with his two left feet trying to trip every other step. At least they only needed to get to the second floor and they could welcome the warm embrace of a nice, soft bed. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an alpha with such a clean place!” Castiel exclaimed as they entered the doorway, a neutral color scheme coating the entire space. Nothing was too nice or flashy, nor was it raggedy or excessively cheap, it was all fairly average, but it felt like a place you could really get comfortable. 

“Uh, thanks. The secret is picking up after myself a few times a week.” Nico laughed as they directed the omega to the spare room off to the right of the living room. “There we go, into the bed Castiel.” 

He tugged on Dean’s sleeve, reaching in the dark for something to cling to. “But the bed is so empty!” He whined, trying to obtain attention from the alphas in the room with him. 

“You two wait here, I’ll be right back.” Nico suggested, temporarily withdrawing from the room, returning with two jackets, one belonging to him, the other to Dean. “Here Cas, curl up with these.” He piled the jackets onto the bed with the omega, surely the scent and extra items on the bed could soothe the needs of the man borrowing the bed. It may have not been the best idea, but it’s all he could think of still half tipsy to keep the needy omega occupied.

“Mmmm.” He snuggled up to the coats, taking in the combined scents of the alphas, no longer putting up a protest about being in the bed alone. 

“Goodnight, Castiel.” Dean smiled, getting only pleased purrs from the omega in return. Sharing in a chuckle, the alphas walked back to Nico’s room, quickly shucking off their shoes and peeling the clothing from their bodies. Sighs of relief echoed in the room as they stripped down to mostly naked forms, Dean in nothing but boxers, the other alpha in briefs. 

“How much cuter can that little shit get?” Laughed the purple-haired alpha, climbing into his bed, figuring he’d just brush his teeth in the morning. Plus, if he put a toothbrush in his mouth right now he’d be very likely to puke, and the current taste on his tongue was much more desirable than vomit. 

Dean laughed as he crawled under the sheets, “Seriously, thank God for that jacket idea, cause I was really close to falling into bed with him.” he agreed. “You realize that bed is gonna reek of horny, sloppily drunk omega for weeks, right?”

“Yup, that was the plan, man.” Nico smirked proudly, fully planning on enjoying the scent of the sheets after Castiel was done with them. He couldn’t help it, it’s like the guy’s nose had a direct line to his dick.

His friend mockingly laughed into his pillow, fully expecting the response. “Dude, you’re such a pervert. Goodnight man, see you at work.” He joked, resting his head on the pillow.

“You’ll see me before work, dummy. I’m probably gonna have to wake up your ass tomorrow. Night, Dean.” He rolled his eyes as he got comfortable in the bed, keeping a small distance between the other warm body in his bed. They might be somewhat energetic, fairly built men, but with how tired and tipsy they both were, the softness of the bed, the calm stillness of the room, everything was so comfortable and they passed out within minutes. They likely experienced some sort of dream-like state, but neither of them was going to remember anything from their slumber. In such a deep sleep, they didn’t even awake from the door creaking open, a now shirtless, and pantless Castiel slipping into the bedroom. He crept onto the bed, filling in the space between the two alpha’s heated bodies. Stealthily sliding his hand into Dean’s boxers, nuzzling into his neck to take in the musky notes of pine and leather, his growing erection pressing into the alpha’s back. Nico wasn’t left out of the fun though, since the omega was grinding his barely clothed ass into the alpha’s crotch. 

Grunts came from Dean’s side of the bed as his large cock was fondled beneath the sheets, starting to thrust into the hand wrapped around his member of his own accord. A small grumble escaped the alpha’s lips, his own voice rousing him from his slumber. “N-Nico? Stop, need sleep.” His nostrils flared as he picked up the sweet rosey scent, even half awake he’d know the source of that smell.

“Guess again, alpha.” Castiel whispered salaciously into his ear, lightly brushing his lips against the lobe. 

“C-Cas?” The alpha tensed, he heard a stirring from the other side of the bed, at least he wouldn’t be the only one seeing this to prove it wasn’t some alcohol-induced hallucination. Nico laid a hand across the body in front of him, still mostly asleep. He felt the small frame, the curve of hip bones, and recognized a smell that clearly didn’t belong to Dean. 

“What the hell!” The purple-haired alpha exclaimed as his dark blue eyes shot open and focused on the mess of dark hair inches from his face. He felt a moist sensation against his crotch, leaking through his briefs. It was the feeling of slick. The upper half of his body rose up from the bed in terror, not knowing how to process what he was seeing. 

Giggling to himself, the omega pulled his hand away from the pulsating cock, licking pre cum from his slender fingers. “Don’t go just yet, alpha. You’ll miss all the fun.” An evil grin split across his face, the mischievous tone well understood by the men in the bed with him. He locked his gaze with Nico, the two pairs of blue eyes frozen on one another as he sucked the length of his pointer finger clean. Unable to say anything, the alpha swallowed loudly, almost as if he were trying to gulp down his instincts telling him _Fuck. Breed. Claim._ Dean couldn’t hold back, he smelled his own scent marking the omega’s face. He buried his nose into the crook of the omega’s neck, inhaling the ambrosial scent as if it were his dying breath. The other alpha bit his lip at the sight, hesitant to make any kind of move. Suddenly Castiel reached forward with a free hand and yanked the second alpha closer to him, just enough to whisper “Both.” in the needy, hot little voice of his. It was over now, Nico had no choice but to dive into the other side of his neck, almost like a ravenous vampire. Cas’ sweet moans echoed through the room, multiple hands groping his slender, toned body and slowly pulling off his boxers. 

Dean was the first alpha to go in for a kiss, almost getting a deep, protective growl from Nico, but he huffed and moved his attention further south on the omega’s tight body. His chest heaving as his tongue probed further into Castiel’s mouth, Dean was vibrating in pure arousal; deep, primal signals in his alpha brain directing him to mate the man he was locking lips with, because he couldn’t be satisfied until the omega _belonged_ to him in every sense of the word.

With Cas' mouth currently occupied, the blue-eyed alpha kissed down the pale flesh of his neck, his lips grazing almost seemingly calculated points down his upper body until he reached a bright pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive pink nub, strained moans coming from the omega's mouth. A moment later, he was taking his teeth gently across the skin, the smaller man noticeably tensing from the sensation. As if Nico’s hand had a mind of its own, it traveled between Castiel’s legs, sliding off his underwear, playfully toying with the slicked portal. The omega threw his head back, breaking the passionate kiss with the other man, “Oh, alpha!” he cried out in pleasure. 

“You like that little omega?” Nico cooed into his ear, pressing further into him to deliver the pleasure he craved so deeply. 

“Want...more…” He huffed as the fingers delved into his lubricated ass, setting his skin on fire with a deeper craving for an alpha--no, both alphas to fill him up with their knots and cum. 

Dean pulled the man into his lap, “I think someone needs to get spit roasted. How’s that sound, Cassie?” his deep, devilish groan pierced through Cas, making him keen in pleasure and need from being forced off of the fingers he was so enjoying. Biting his lip, the omega nodded aggressively in response, soft whines coming from the back of his throat. 

Grinning at the idea, the other alpha sucked the slick from his fingers, relishing in the sweet, floral taste of the substance and slid out of his own underwear. “How about you take the back first, I kind of want to watch him choke on my cock after how much he’s been teasing us these last few weeks.” Without any sort of command, Cas readily impaled himself on the throbbing cock beneath him, Dean letting out a nearly pained cry in response from the sudden warmth.

“Fuck! Guess this little slut is ready for a pounding that fast!" 

"Mnnh, so big alpha!" Castiel keened, making eye contact with Nico as he ground his ass into Dean's lap.

Suddenly a hand was on the back of Castiel's head, forced closely to the alpha's. "You're talking entirely too much, I say we put your mouth to use." Blue eyes looked down at him, a sadistic tone rising in his voice. Nico slid his tongue into the omega's mouth as he still gently rode the taller alpha's cock. Hushed moans echoed through Cas' mouth and into the alpha's as he held a handful of lavender hair for support, caressing the hairy chest he was forced into. After the kiss was broken, Nico forced the head of even messier dark hair to his crotch. Obediently the omega greedily sucked at the large member, swimming in the musky pheromones overtaking the room. "Christ you feel so good, baby. Can't wait until we spin you around!" He growled enthusiastically, staring at the sultry look on Dean's face. 

"Had I known his ass were this good, I would've just bent him over the counter that first day he came in! We've got a lot of catching up to do." Schemed the alpha currently thrusting into the small frame in front of him, chuckling at the thought. Where the hell was all this dirty talk coming from? Yeah they had messed around with kinky stuff in the past, but neither alpha ever had an interest in verbal stuff like this.

“Agreed. Bet this little whore wants every whole filled with alpha cum.” Nico grinned, pulling the other alpha in for a fervent kiss as they each fucked into one of the omega’s wet holes. Just as the body beneath began to tremble, a sudden gush of slick coated Dean’s crotch as muscles spasmed around his cock, Castiel grunted into the dick stabbing the back of his throat as he painted the sheets with his cum. He withdrew his aching member from the wanting mouth, “Outta steam already, Cas?” he giggled, carefully pulling away from Dean and allowing the middle man some breathing room. 

Reaching for the cock again the omega whined, “No. Need more.” he groaned hoarsely from the cock that was wrecking his throat before bobbing right back onto the shaft. 

“Guess it’s time to switch, Dean.” Nico beamed with an almost roguish smile at his friend, with a lewd popping noise, the alpha withdrew his cock from the slicked insides and repositioned the omega. It wasn’t long before he was being fed the same cock that was jabbing his prostate only seconds ago, experiencing a perverted enjoyment from tasting himself on the alpha’s slicked cock. He plunged into the soaked depths of Castiel, his already lubed cock granting him a swift entry inside.

“Almost like this as much as his ass! Good thing you have enough holes to keep us busy.” Dean growled, thrusting into the needy omega’s mouth, reveling in the grunts vibrating his member. All of this was a surprise, Cas being as outgoing he was that night, even initiating the sexual contact, but no one was expecting him to take two huge alpha cocks as effortlessly as he was in that moment. The green-eyed alpha gripped the head of dark hair as he pumped into the heavenly wet cavern of Cas’ throat. Pure beauty. It was the sight of Castiel’s mouth full of his cock, those puffy, abused, soft pink lips wrapped tightly around his cock. It was almost enough to make him spurt the helping of cum brewing deep inside him directly down his esophagus. Fewer sights were as enticing as that moment, and Dean was loving every millisecond of it. 

Clawing down the omega’s back, Nico was on the verge of losing it as he thrust into the slicked ass of the shared bottom. “This won’t last too much longer, baby.” He huffed, resisting the instinctual need to just cum inside the smaller man, and opting for something a bit more fun. “What if we ended things on a more adventurous note? Could both just cum in his ass at the same time.” Excited grunts and an attempt at an enthusiastic nod came from Dean’s crotch, Castiel trying to signal his approval of the idea. The alphas pulled out of the holes they respectively occupied, rearranging themselves so that they were nearly straddling one another, pressing the shafts of their cocks together.

“Come on little omega, don’t you want some big, strong alphas to cum inside you?” Dean nearly cooed, teasing the third man in the bed as he beckoned him to sit on them. Whining, the blue-eyed omega positioned himself above the two large cocks, not even considering how much he was about to try to stuff inside his ass. 

Trembling in need, he gently lowered himself onto the lubed rods, his breathing hitched as the heads popped past the muscular rim of his ass. “Oh--Ah! So full, feels so good, alpha!” Castiel keened, arching his back in pure ecstasy while the others helped to brace him so he didn’t fall. He rode both cocks as much as he could, taking each down about halfway before he couldn’t push any further, even with gravity and copious amounts of slick working for him. Both alphas remarked at his control, able to take the both of them this quickly when he was fairly tight only moments ago. 

“Ah, shit!” Dean groaned as he popped his knot alongside Nico, only seconds away from achieving sweet release. With Castiel’s still hard cock bobbing about with him repeatedly impaling himself on the two men, the purple-haired alpha reached out and began stroking the moderately sized cock. Short, fluid strokes on the leaking member was all Cas needing to let the passion rip through him one final time that night.

“Ahhh--Fuuuuck!”

With one agonizing cry, it was all over. The omega splattered his own torso, every muscle in his body clenching tightly as his teeth ground into each other. Strangled together by the rim of Castiel’s tightening ass, the two alphas had no chance, they flooded him with the intimate, viscous heat of their collective climax. It was hard to tell who was shaking, all three men recovering from their own orgasms. Laying down was a difficult task, with everyone being too shaken to remove the omega still currently holding the three together, but it was resolved without any extensive acrobatic stunts. 

Once again nestled between his friends, his mind was completely at ease, the scent of his partners calming him rather than arousing him again, the heat of the two bodies radiating through his core. Most soothing was perhaps the sensation of the two hearts beating so close to him, allowing him to fall asleep so easily. A strong hand gently rubbing the back of his neck and combing through his hair, soft lips and stubble brushed against his forehead; the omega wasn’t certain who was doing what, but nothing mattered in that moment considering how he was feeling. _Appreciated. Celebrated. Cared for._ This is what it feels like to be _home._

They all fell asleep without one more word between them, the world fading into a pleasant darkness as they drifted off to slumber. Everything that night had turned out far better than anything they were expecting, but the next morning was going to prove to be an interesting experience all the same. What was going to become of this bond shared by the three pals? Needless to say, they were looking at a very serious conversation in their very near future, whether there were all ready for it or not. Hopefully none of them would regret the alcohol-induced decisions made that night...


	9. We--Oh Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from the previous night hits full force, and now some decisions must be made. Maybe everyone will be able to deal with things as they are, at least we can hope.

Waking up to your phone blaring after what was about the only two hours of sleep you had can be pretty annoying, especially when you throw a _killer_ hangover in the mix. It wasn’t the usual call of his alarm, but a specific ringtone Nico had in his phone for only one person, _The Trickster_ by RadioHead. It was Gabriel, of all people, calling him at damn near three in the morning. “Hello?” The alpha answered, his gravelly, slurred manner of speaking a colorful indicator he’d been woken up by the phone call. 

“Nico! You sound like death, so this’ll probably be good news for you. You’re getting a three day weekend because some schmuck let some pipes burst in the building, so we’ll probably be closed all weekend for the repair and for the water to be shut off.” His boss informed him, clearly not wanting to apologize for waking him up even earlier than he needed to be awake. “So, do I need to call Dean or were you guys up to your shenanigans once again?” He proceeded to chuckle over the phone at his own intrusion.

“As my boss, I’m pretty sure you’re legally not allowed to ask me that. But yeah, I’ll tell him. See ya Monday, Boss man.” He hung up before Gabe could keep him any longer, he didn’t need more awkward comments from his boss about his sex life. He was like the inappropriate uncle that came to family dinners despite not actually being related to anyone, and he totally knew it. Since he knew the other alpha hadn’t set any alarms, he turned off his own and slipped back into slumber. So warm and cozy, it was so easily to let him be whisked away to his own dream realm. It wasn’t until about three more hours had passed he awoke once again, remembering he had to share the news of their extended weekend with his friend, “Hey Dean.” Nico groaned, nudging the body next to him in the bed.

He didn’t have his glasses on, and didn’t currently remember much from what had occurred before he’d gone to sleep. “What time is it?” Castiel gumbled, brushing the hand away as he rose from the bed.

“C-Cas?” His face went red hot, hearing the omega’s voice and realizing their naked bodies were currently pressed together. 

“Oh Chuck, what happened?” The omega tried recalling anything he could about the night before, but it all ended with him getting somewhat flirty at the bar. “This is so embarrassing. Oh my God!” He was startled as Dean rolled back over, draping an arm across the omega. 

“I’m _so_ sorry Cas! We didn’t hurt you or anything did we?” Events of the sexual escapades came flooding back into his consciousness, reminding him of everything he had said and done to his friend. “Stupid alpha brain!”

“No, I don’t think so, I’m a little sore. But I think most of the pain I’m feeling is from me drinking far too much.” He held his head in his hands, more so out of pain than any kind of shame. 

“I’ll grab you some meds for that, can you try to wake Dean?” Slowly and steadily the alpha emerged from the bed, trying to not rush and make himself dizzy. He walked to the bathroom still naked, cause he wasn’t about to turn on a light to find his underwear, and rummaged through his medicine cabinet in the dark to find something for the three of them. 

“Hey Dean?” Castiel gently pushed the larger man on his opposite side, gently shaking him to achieve the result he needed. 

“Huh? Cas?” Jade eyes went wide much like that of a deer getting a face full of high beams on a dark road. Dean nearly fell off the bed out of shock, one of his feet bracing him on the floor. 

After another conversation of what all had happened, and a nice round of ibuprofen, the three men put on at least a few articles of clothing as to not be awkwardly naked around everyone. "So, we had a threesome?" Dean asked, breaking the silence that befell the room. Receiving nods from the other two, he chuckled a bit to himself. "That's interesting."

"The part where I drunkenly seduced both of you, where I got spit roasted, or when I _somehow_ managed to get both of you inside me at the same time?" Casitel joked, downing another glass of water. 

"Shit, we didn't use condoms." A realization hit Nico, who was running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. 

Dean gave a blank stare, "He wasn't in heat, so we're fine, right?" he asked genuinely. Shocked expressions looked back at him, the two sets of blue eyes swimming in disbelief. 

"You do realize omegas can get pregnant outside of heats, right?" Nico asked worriedly, maybe it was a good thing the alpha hadn't bedded many omegas in his years. 

"Thankfully this omega is on suppressants and birth control to avoid both pregnancy and heats." Cas offered, wanting to put everyone at ease, sighs of relief coming from the other two men. 

"So are we gonna actually talk about what happened? Like what are we gonna do about it?" The purple-haired piped up, trying to motion to the elephant in the room. It was a pretty big subject, but he needed everyone to be on the same page. "Cause there's clearly sexual tension, and a complicated web of attraction here that I feel we need to address. Like is anyone upset at all about what happened?" 

Castiel sat down at the kitchen counter, elbows resting on the white countertops. "I suppose that would be the wisest thing, it'd be best for everyone's boundaries and expectations to be out on the table." 

Of course that's when more silence happens, you ask a room of men to talk about their feelings and everything goes quiet. "So what exactly is it that you want, Cas?" Dean asked, figuring he had an answer with how he'd brought up the subject to the room.

"Honestly?" He averted the gaze of the blue and green eyes that turned to him, blushing at the sudden feeling of confrontation. "I want more of it. Whatever last night was, it felt right to me. If it winds up just being sex, that's fine. But I think I'd want something more if everyone's open to it?" He shyly admitted, hoping the alphas wouldn't brush him off or think he's being too needy. 

"Everyone? Like dating both of us?" Dean asked, a bit embarrassed by the proposition from the omega. Castiel responded with a slight nod. 

"Would you want a dynamic where all three of us were dating, or preferably a dynamic where we each date you separately?" Nico asked, unbothered by the request for some manner of a polyamorous relationship. He hadn't been in one before, but he knew enough about the subject to get by in this situation. 

"I sort of--I just…" He struggled to respond, all the words were there, too many in fact. But emotions clouded the clarity of all those words for him. "I think I want all three of us involved with one another, but I know you guys said you didn't think you'd work out. So it's okay if that isn't something either of you want…” He shyly trailed off, leaving time for someone else to respond, not sure what to say from here on out.

Locking eyes across the room, the alphas seemed to have a conversation without a single word or movement, as if they could communicate telepathically. Sharing a nod, after what felt like full minutes of silence to Castiel, Nico finally spoke, “I suppose giving it a shot wouldn’t hurt. We’ve been around each other long enough to know if it’s not working out, worst case scenario, you wouldn’t have to choose between us.”

“Yeah, I’m willing to give all of this a shot.” Dean shrugged with a beaming smile that warmed Cas’ heart, allowing him to finally take a breath of relief over hearing the decision. “So when’s breakfast? I’m starving.” Because Dean Winchester can’t make it through a serious conversation without wondering about food, but none of them had eaten since the evening before.

“Oh, food would be nice.” The omega perked up, now that the pain and nausea had fallen away after being awake for a while and drinking copious amounts of water. 

“Well, I literally only have enough to make some PB&J sandwiches. I was planning on grocery shopping after work.” Nico admitted, kind of embarrassed at his lack of provisions. Given his relatively minimalist lifestyle, he never kept a lot of extra food on hand so things wouldn’t spoil on him. 

Castiel gave the alpha a skeptical look, almost squinting and tilting his head. It was easily the cutest thing anyone had seen, “Jelly or jam?” he asked skeptically. 

“Uh, jam, obviously. It spreads easier and provides for a more even flavor. Far superior to jelly in every way possible.” He scoffed, receiving a look of incredulity from the shorter dark-haired man in the room.

“Incorrect, but I’ll let your missteps in logic slide this time, alpha.” Castiel rolled his eyes and shrugged condescendingly at the response. Dean started cracking up on the other side of the room, clearly enjoying the newfound sassiness the omega had reached after becoming more comfortable with them. 

With a dramatic fall forward, bracing himself on the counter and clutching a fistful of the dark t-shirt he’d put on, “Oh, sweet omega, you wound me so.” he groaned in a Shakespearian-like agony. The other alpha was clutching his sides he was laughing so hard, snorting as he tried to catch his breath. “On a more serious note, how do breakfast tacos sound?”

Almost as if a spell had been cast on him, Dean’s laughter ceased, “Yes please! That sounds amazing right now, how lucky we got the day off, huh?” He shot up off the couch, making his way to the bedroom to put on some pants and to grab his jacket they’d left in the guest room on the bed for Cas. He examined the jacket, just to be sure the omega hadn’t accidentally gotten any slick on the leather. Even just briefly, he held the jacket to his nose, still able to scent the sweet aroma of the omega that was now his--boyfriend? Is that what they had decided on with that conversation? It didn’t matter much in that moment, but the smell sent him to a state of pure nirvana, he let out a sigh of content happiness before pulling the layer over his shirt. At least with him dating Castiel, he wouldn’t need to feel so guilty about stealing a whiff of the ambrosial scent when he could. He joined the other two men in the living room as they were getting ready to leave, sporting a big shit-eating grin across his face. 

“So, after that conversation,” Meekly the omega spoke up, clearly embarrassed about something. “I--Does that mean I could call you both my boyfriends?”

“I don’t see why not, dude. We’ve already had sex, what’s a few labels at this point?” Dean laughed, ruffling the already messy dark hair as he walked by. “You boys about ready to go?”

“Yup! The place I have in mind isn’t too far, they stay close to the bars so they can make a killing off the hungover masses. 

Lucky for them, there was no line at the taco truck Nico apparently frequented when he was recovering from a fun night out. After gathering orders from the other two--no, his boyfriends. _Jeez, that's gonna be weird getting used to saying that._ He placed the collective order with the woman working the window, who was almost looking at him like he was on the menu himself. Cas nearly growled at her from about eight feet from the window as he his shorter partner paid for the food.

“Aw, I thought alphas were supposed to be the possessive ones.” Dean chuckled, ruffling the mess of dark hair on the omega’s head. The triad rejoined as Nico approached the other two, curious as to why Castiel looked so upset.

“Is our little omega jealous? That’s kind of adorable. Gabby doesn’t mean any harm, Cassie, she’s just flirty. Besides, Dean is probably the biggest flirt here anyway.” He deflected, nudging the other alpha with his elbow with a big grin. 

He glared at his boyfriend, punching him in the arm playfully, “Don’t you try pinning this on me, Romeo!” he scowled. It was very evident the omega was going to have his hands full, being with these two dorks. Several minutes of playful banter later, they were alerted their order was ready. The omega went to grab the bags so that neither of the alphas would need to get near the flirty beta at the counter, but it appeared he was just being helpful to everyone else. It was just a short walk back to the apartment, helping them enjoy their food before it got too cold. 

“So what time do you have to go to work today?” Dean asked, looking over to Cas as he shucked off his boots before making a b-line for the bags of tacos placed on the counter.

“In a few hours, I start at eleven today and get off around nine.” He sighed, clearly not excited to leave and go staff a comic shop. Why would he want to go to work when he now has two hot alphas he could be sharing his weekend with?

“We can walk you there if you want, it’s no trouble. Not like we have anything going on this weekend anyway.” Nico chuckled at their bleak schedules with the unplanned extended weekend they had been handed. Dean was making faces of pure disgust at the tacos marked with a ‘V’ knowing it was his fellow alpha’s vegetarian tacos he felt had no right to exist. 

Several minutes into everyone eating their respective, foil-wrapped tacos and relishing the feeling of real food in their stomachs after a night of drinking and sex, Castiel wanted to break the silence. “So are you vegetarian, Nico? I just realized I’ve never seen you eat any meat.” 

“I’m pescatarian, I still eat seafood. But essentially, yeah.” He shrugged, biting into a fried avocado, potato, and onion taco. “It’s not some fake animal rights junk, I just don’t see the point in over-consuming animals that take years to mature and use so many resources. Plus, I challenge anyone who has seen Dean eat more than four bacon cheeseburgers in one day to still find any appeal in eating meat.” He chuckled at his own small critique of Dean’s eating habits, sneaking a look at the adorable pout on the other alpha’s face while Nico and Castiel laughed. 

“Sorry I enjoy getting adequate amounts of protein in my diet.” Dean grumbled sarcastically to defend his dietary choices, it was one of the big things the two alphas never got along about. 

He swallowed the last bite of his breakfast, grinning at the other two men in the room, “With the two of you around, I doubt lack of protein is gonna be an issue for me.” he said salaciously, licking his lips slowly. The sudden change in conversation took everyone by surprise, Cas shuddering at the thought of the alpha swallowing his cum. Faint smells of arousal filled the room around them, self-restraint barely proving enough to stop them from fucking right there in the living room. “Anyway, I have to get my grocery shopping done for the week. You guys are free to stay here and hang out if you’d like.” He offered, as he gathered a few things. “I should be back well before we need to get you to work, Cas.”

“I could use a nap anyhow, I feel like I didn’t sleep a wink last night.” Dean replied, tossing his trash and plopping down on the couch. 

Cas joined him, snuggling up to the alpha’s warm body. He didn’t want to be separated from one of his partners so soon after everything was made official, but after Dean informed him about how methodical and particular Nico was about his grocery shopping, it was better to let him do his own thing for a bit. He nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, partaking in half of the scent he was now associating with comfort, arousal, and _home_. He would need to spend time with the alphas separately, since knowing two people as a unit is very different than how they are as individuals. In order to form a healthy relationship between the three of them, they’d likely need to work out a schedule for group and individual date nights, that’s how this was going to work best, right? Castiel’s head buzzed with ideas on how to manage the uncharted territory of a three person relationship when he’d only had limited experience dating just one other person. A hand gently raked through his raven black hair, causing him to make a soft purring noise that no one could deny was the cutest thing they’d ever heard. The touch was so gentle, the soft caresses lulling him into a sense of true security, until everything started to slowly fade away.

Neither of the men remember falling asleep, but with how exhausted they were, it was no surprise to Nico when he found them passed out on the couch. Cas had burrowed into Dean’s side, one of the alpha’s hands holding the head of dark hair, the other cupping the omega’s ass. It was an odd feeling to him, normally this set up wouldn’t be able to work, the alphas would see each other as threats to their partner on a purely instinctual basis. But it was oddly serene, seeing the two huddled up together on the couch. Unable to keep from grinning, he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two angelic forms curled up in his living room. Nico briefly examined the photo, _That's definitely my new wallpaper, these two are gonna be the end of me with the cute shit they pull._ he thought contentedly. He pulled back the sleeve of his Henley, holding his wrist inches away from the pair of noses. 

"Alpha…" Cas murmured drowsily, his nose twitching and eyes blinking open at the scent of his other partner returning. He held out his arms and latched himself around the shorter alpha's waist. 

"Hey! I still need to put away my groceries, there's plenty of time to cuddle after that." Nico patted him on the head as Dean stirred on the couch and woke up himself. "You two were knocked out, huh? I wasn't even gone for an hour and a half." The man chuckled, freeing himself from the clingy omega's grasp. 

Dean rubbed his eyes for a moment "Yeah, and I was really comfortable until you had to go and distract the world's best pillow. Ass." whined the alpha with a short huff. 

"I don't doubt it! I almost didn't want to wake you guys you looked so peaceful." Nico noted, the two men blushing slightly at the remark. 

"Oh, would it be okay if we stopped by my place before work? I need to grab my stuff so I can try to get some work done on Aegis while it's slow. I'm really behind after not doing anything last night." The surprisingly gruff voice grumbled, wiping a hand down his face out of annoyance with his own lack of self-control. 

"Easily doable, it's a nice day and it's only about thirty-ish minutes of walking in all." Dean calculated in his head, trying to account for his boyfriend's smaller strides. "Was it worth missing out on some drawing?" He smirked, flashing his sparkling green eyes at the omega in a teasing fashion. 

Pearly white teeth appeared, framed by the dark stubble around his mouth as he smiled big and bright. "Absolutely! You guys could have given me dick half that good and I'd still be hooked." Castiel tittered, launching himself off the couch so he could try to fully awaken. 

"Glad to hear it! You aren't actually gonna kill me off though, right?" Nico asked, rather deadpan, worried the artist was maybe trying to write him out. 

"I would never! You realize Blockade and Uvi are a cannon ship that everyone loves, right? There are a lot of people that want Everest involved with you guys though."

"Wait, Sammy? You still made us brothers in the comic, didn't you?" Dean looked horrified at the thought of people wanting him in a threesome with his younger brother.

"Yup! The fan art is pretty hot, but the internet is a scary place." He shrugged off the casual mention of incestuous fan art. "But I have plans for better sex scenes down the line." Grinning devilishly, he batted his eyes at the alphas, kind of wanting them to worry.

Dean hid his face in his hands, not sure what to think of these perverts. "Cas, it's weird enough reading porn of myself as a superhero, please don't make me fuck my younger brother."

"Actually, a lot of people prefer your little brother fucking you, if you want to know the truth." Nico laughed, secretly finding the erotic pairing of the brothers incredibly appealing, but he'd never say it out loud. 

"Nope. Don't even want to know how you're aware of that piece of information." 

"Twitter, probably. Nico's been reading through the story since I sent the link that night.” Castiel pointed out, flattered one of his muses was so into the storyline he’d devised. 

Nico sighed heavily at the comment, “Yeah, I’m emotionally invested now.” he sauntered off into the kitchen to put away the groceries he’d bought. “Once I get these put away, we should probably head out. Just to make sure we get our sweet rose bush to work on time.”

“Indeed.” Grinned the other alpha, he was definitely gonna be using that pet name in the future. 

It was only about five minutes by the time Nico had finished putting away the food, allowing them to be on their way relatively quickly. Taking to the sidewalk, the three went on their merry way, Cas grabbing a hand from each alpha as they strolled along. Silent chuckles came from the two taller men, appreciating the sweetness of the sentiment. Not long after they started their adventure, Dean and Nico picked up a familiar scent that angered them. Immediately they recognized the source, an alpha walking towards them. It was the man that had grabbed Castiel in the rain that day. The group stopped in its tracks, bright blue eyes wide with fear while dark blue and green eyes narrowed with a rage-filled gaze. His alphas gave a low, rumbling growl at the man as they postured, moving in front of the omega to shield him from the aggressor. The stranger submitted to their gaze, looking to the ground and moving along past them without so much as a word. "That's right, keep walking, pal." Dean scoffed, gripping the omega's hand tighter as they started walking once more. 

_Is this what having an alpha feels like? What it's like having someone care about and protect you?_ Casitel's anxieties fell away as his partners knelt down a bit and bared their necks for him, the intense aroma of the alphas being much more calming than arousing for the first time ever. Was it possible to scent bond with multiple people at once? Research regarding the topic was minimal, due to toxic alphaness and monogamy being so reinforced in society. So, there wasn't any one answer that had been verified just yet.

"You doin okay, sweet little omega?" Nico asked, trying to ease out of protective alpha brain and more so affirm that he was safe.

Cas grinned at the question, "As long as I have my big, strong alphas around, I'm perfectly fine." he assured them each with a kiss on the cheek. Only then did he let go of the two hands to open the door to his building and let everyone inside. It would only be a quick stop, so the omega asked his boyfriends to stay outside his apartment to limit distractions. The last thing he needed was one or both of his alphas catching a whiff of some old slick-soaked underwear and jumping his ass so they could knot him, therefore making him late for work. Despite how much he’d love either of them going full alpha and getting a knot slammed into him. He only needed to change into clean clothes and grab his stuff, so he wasn’t going to keep his lovers waiting long. Castiel dawned a reasonably cute outfit, but nothing too sexy as to be a distraction to his alphas. All he needed now were his glasses, his laptop, and his tablet. He loaded up his little black messenger bag with everything, quickly brushed his teeth, and tried getting his raven black hair to not defy the laws of gravity for a change. “I really should shave, I’m older than both of them, I shouldn’t look the role.” He pouted, looking in the mirror and dragging fingertips across his stubbly cheeks. It needed to be done, so he ran some water and prepared his skin for the razor. 

Outside his door, the alphas were bonding over the ridiculousness that happened on their walk over with that knothead. “Did you see his face when he remembered who we were? He couldn’t even look up at us. Priceless!” Dean laughed, Nico nearly having to hold himself and take a breath. Plus, it was awesome being able to feel like they were protecting someone they truly cared for, on a drastically different level than last time. Cas opened the door, expression brimming with happiness.

“You guys ready to go?” Framed blue eyes stared up at both of them, twin pools of icy sapphire, infinite depth capable of piercing through any heart they chose. 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean stammered, completely taken aback by the omega’s refreshed and adorable look. The other alpha could do nothing but nod, how did Castiel manage to stop them in their tracks just by getting ready for work? He cocked an eyebrow at his partners, confused as to why they had gotten so quiet. 

“Did you--shave? I’m not complaining, just don’t think I’ve ever seen you clean shaven.” Nico asked, trying to contain himself around the pale beauty of his face. 

_Maybe I did overdo it after all? I guess I don’t mind maintaining their attention though._ A confident, bright smile split across his face, as if the alphas were actually in control here. “Yeah, it was just getting a little too scratchy for me.” Locking the door behind him, he lead them out of the building, both men eyeing his ass as he walked a few feet in front of him like he was the sexiest thing on the planet. 

After the walk was halfway over, and no one knew how to break the silence, Nico took a chance. “So as much as I think we should meet up after you’re off, we should probably give you a break tonight so you can work on the comic, right?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I’d love more time to cuddle, and get fucked like a dozen more times. But you two are a bit too distracting and I wouldn’t get anything done.” Cas rubbed the back of his head, he had to be responsible, but he really wanted to just drown himself in alpha musk for the next forty-eight hours. 

“That’s fair. Don’t wanna bother the great artist while he’s workin’ away.” He really wanted to offer something comforting, but Dean also wanted to stay around his omega for much longer. The rest of the walk was quiet, but Cas once again held each alphas’ hand as they strolled towards the comic shop, making the silence much more bearable. They pulled up to the front, waving to Charlie through the window with shy smiles. A kiss was placed on each stubbly cheek by the men at his side, Charlie gawked through the window at the display of affection. Words were exchanged between the three she couldn’t make out from looking at their lips, then her roommate joined her in the store as he turned back one last time to wave goodbye to his boyfriends. 

“Okay bitch, time to spill. What the _fuck_ did I miss last night?” She inquired in hushed whispers, trying not to attract the attention of the few customers present in the store at that moment. 

“It’s kind of a long story.” Castiel chuckled at the question, knowing he’d be forced to explain, in detail. Well, maybe without the details of the sexcapades they’d indulged in during the night.


End file.
